Wolf Pack Wars
by Writer55
Summary: Sequel to Wolf Pack. Blaine and Sebastian were suppose to finally be able to settle down and Mate, but with the Columbus Pack still in turmoil, Kurt Hummel having promised revenge, and Blaine now kidnapped, it seems the Chicago Pack is still surrounded in controversy. Best to read Wolf Pack first to get the full effect.
1. Chapter 1: Plans

**Chapter 1: Plans**

Hunter Clarington sniffed the air, trying to detect any unknown scents before he revealed his intended target. Glancing around and not noticing anyone on the street, he retreated part-way down the alley before descending a pair of stairs and knocking quietly on the metal door at the bottom. It opened a crack, and a pair of eyes studied him silently before slamming the door shut, the sound echoing down the deserted alley.

Grunting to himself, Hunter waited impatiently as he heard the several locks and chains being removed before the door was opened completely, and he was beckoned into the dark hall beyond. He nodded silently to his scout, moving further down the hall as the wolf closed and chained the door behind him. The other wolf passed him, before leading him further into the abandoned building.

As his eyes adjusted to the gloom, Hunter tried to suppress the shudder of disgust at the putrid air that surrounded them, burning his sensitive nose. They had been reduced to this, he thought bitterly, hiding in the shadows and foraging at night to survive. He felt a longing to simpler days when the Pack would run carefree and happy, now those that remained had taken to living in squalor, trying to survive while staying under the radar.

He knew that they could have sought out another Pack and petitioned for adoption; most of those who had survived the attack were pups. Of the Alphas, only himself, his Second Santana Lopez and Ethan Johnson, their scout, had survived, having been sent on a mission, days prior to the attack. They had returned to the pups picking through the ruins of their Estate, having been discarded by the attacking Pack.

As they had traveled the border between their own Pack's territory and that of the Lima Pack, they had encountered Sam Evans. He had been changed by his girlfriend but she changed her mind a month later, and set her sights on a different human to woo. With the chaos of their Primary-Alpha being killed, Sam had been all but abandoned to fend for himself. Taking pity on the Changed-Beta, they had adopted him into their make-shift Pack. Now, he spent his time flittering around the group, trying to be as useful as possible, afraid that he would be abandoned again because he wasn't a Born-wolf like the rest of them. He was also the only Beta among them over the age of six, and the instincts he had inherited with his change had kicked in, his attention on keeping the pups alive and well.

"You're back," Santana greeted him as she spotted him from where she was standing over a dilapidated card table they had scavenged from the garbage heap behind an apartment building two blocks away.

Upon hearing her greeting, he was surrounded by the pups, each demanding a bit of his attention. He gladly gave it, noting with dismay that several of them look thinner and sicker than when he had left two days before. Extracting himself from the rabble that Sam attempted to control, he made his way over to his Second. "Before we go through with this," he murmured to Santana, leaning with his back against the table and regarding the room. Sam had enlisted Ethan's help to calm the pups down enough to sit still for a story. "I've decided that we need to leave the pups with a different Pack."

She turned her head and regarded him sharply. "You're thinking the Chicago Pack, aren't you?" she accused. "What is this? Some way to compensate them for what we're about to do?"

Hunter glared at her. "No," he answered firmly. "I will not regret the actions we are going to take to reap revenge for our Pack, but –" He turned, his gaze taking in the four pups that they had saved who were all crowded around Sam, happily listening to him recount the story with voices. "They won't survive without the resources the Chicago Pack can provide. They're the future, Santana, whether we survive and procreate or not; these pups are all that's left of our entire Pack and our job is to ensure that the blood lines that remain live to see further generations."

Her eyes softened. "April wasn't there, Hunt, which means it's very possible she survived the attack. She and Cordy had taken Britney out the field from what the pups have said. She's out there just waiting for us to find her."

"I know that," he snapped back, having been reassured multiple times not only from his Pack-mates but also through the Bond he shared with her; it hummed with happiness and contentment regularly, even though he had not found the three Betas while he searched. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to her."

She hummed her understanding. Although the anxiety she felt for her intended-mate was not the same as what Hunter was feeling for his twin sister, she could sympathize. She and Britney had been scheduled to create their Mate-Bond on the next Mating-Moon, a week and a half after the attack which left their Pack in shambles.

"Have you scouted them?" Santana asked, drawing the attention back to matter at hand.

He nodded in confirmation. "That's where I was," he admitted. "From what I gathered, Blaine is due back from his Pack at the end of the week. I want to make sure they're established with the Pack before we snatch the Beta. I don't want any suspicion to fall on the pups and we need to take Blaine before the Mate-Bond is complete, otherwise Sebastian will be able to track him with little to no effort."

Biting her lip, she glanced over their plans once more. "And you think Sebastian Smythe will be willing to help us in exchange for his Mate?"

"Of course," Hunter replied. "He killed David Karofsky to save Blaine. I'm surprised he even considered Blaine as a Mate, though. An Alpha-Leader's mate needs to be strong and from my brief observations, Blaine is anything but."

"Makes our lives easier," Santana shrugged. "He'll come without a fight and we'll be able to convince Smythe that if he wants to see Blaine alive again, he'll do as we ask."

"Exactly," Hunter agreed, turning to go over their plans again.


	2. Chapter 2: Taken

Chapter 2: Taken

Blaine pounded his pillow in irritation, and rolled again. His bed felt all wrong without the warm body that usually slept beside him. Cooper had insisted he come home to the San Francisco Pack for a week, and he was on day 4 without having managed any sleep. He missed Sebastian and his intended mate tried to console him through the Pack-Bond as much as possible, but it did little to alleviate his loneliness. The only bonus was that Cooper insisted he be accompanied by another Beta from the Pack, something about decorum, and Jeff had been volunteered, more because of his pending place as the Second's mate while Blaine was intended for the Alpha-Leader, not that he minded. He and Jeff had been close since Nick had found him in that clearing, bloody, bruised and near death. Each of them had spoken to the other on an instinctive level, especially since they were both male Betas who had reached maturity, something rare in their world.

A timid knock sounded on his closed door, and he called out a quiet, "Come in," as he rolled uncomfortably again, trying once more to find a comfortable space to sleep.

Jeff opened the door and shuffled towards him, blond hair mussed and limbs lethargic from his own lack of sleep. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked quietly, taking in Blaine's irritate expression.

"You either, hun," Blaine chuckled in response, noting with satisfaction the other Beta's faint blush. He was happy for his Pack-brother; Sebastian had explained that Nick and Jeff had been skirting around getting together since they were five year old pups. Once things had settled down after the Lima Pack fiasco (as Blaine was secretly calling it), they had made their formal declarations to each other, content with the knowledge at the next Mating Moon they, like Blaine and Sebastian, would become Mate-Bonded. Although they had only started sharing a room, it didn't take long for intended mates to become reliant on each other, hence the inability for either Beta to sleep.

"Climb in," Blaine instructed, moving over as the other Beta settled beside him. Jeff sighed in relief as they curled around each other. They drew comfort from each other, as they did on the nights Sebastian and Nick were called away on Pack business. Nathaniel, the Primary-Alpha of their Pack, was still concerned about the uproar in Columbus and the rumors circulating out of Indianapolis that the Primary-Alpha, Sue Sylvester had started eradicating the Packs around hers in an effort to expand her ranks and take more territory. With the fact that the Lima Pack remained without a permanent leader, although Abe Puckerman was filling the role rather well and his son having stepped into the role of Alpha-Leader after Sebastian killed David Karfosky. Until they took the roles permanent, the Pack still wavered in their loyalties. Nathaniel was also concerned about Kurt Hummel, the late Primary-Alpha of Lima's son, who had dropped off the radar after declaring his intent to seek revenge on Blaine, the San Francisco and Chicago Packs.

Sebastian and Nick had been sent as ambassadors to the neighboring Packs, Nathaniel wanting to ensure that the treaties would be upheld if there were any uprisings. David, their scout and another Alpha in their Pack, had been sent with his mentor, Jeff's mother to scout out Columbus and keep an eye on the chaos that was all the Alphas fighting for the Alpha-Leader title; they had been at it for almost six months and the only victor so far was death, regularly collecting at least one dead Alpha a week. At the rate they were going, the Pack would obliterate itself before anyone else would need to step in. Nathaniel had commented that the Primary-Alpha liked the bloodshed and wouldn't step in, thinking that the strongest would be the victor. It had left him shaking his head saying that the victor would be the weakest because no one would have thought to attack him. Even Wesley and April had been busy, mentoring under David's parents as they learnt first aid, hoping to get ahead of their pre-med requirements as much as possible. With their mates away, and the Pack busy, Blaine, Jeff, Cordelia and Britney had been helping wherever necessary.

Most of the Entire Pack had returned to the Estate, meaning there were over thirty mouths to feed at a given time; Blaine had even met David's older brothers, Jeff's older sisters, Wes' older sister as well as brother, and Nick's older twin brothers, plus their respective mates and pups. He had been surprised at the size of that generation compared to their own, and Sebastian had simply shrugged, saying that it must have been a few wet years. The generation above their own had been given a complex of row homes in the city, where most of them worked. Sebastian had explained that only Nathaniel and Lycée actually considered the Estate their primary residence with the rest of the Pack coming and going as needed, not that it mattered, the Manor easily accommodated twice the amount of wolves currently inhabiting it. He had also been surprised that Sebastian didn't have any siblings, but he had waved it off, telling Blaine that his father had taken on the Primary-Alpha role the year before the pups of the first litter arrived, having been too busy to consider even starting a family. The Entire Pack had been in chaos with two brothers constantly fighting each other for the Primary-Alpha title until they had killed each other, allowing Nathaniel to claim the title. Under his guiding hand, peace among the Chicago Pack had been restored.

Blaine was pulled from his thoughts by a soft-snore coming from Jeff, whose head had somehow ended up on Blaine's chest. Sighing softly, he carded his hand through his friend's blond locks, happy to have escaped the chaos of the Estate but still feeling the longing of being back with his mate. He drifted to sleep with the warm presence of Jeff on his chest and thoughts of Sebastian drifting through his mind.

* * *

"We'll be back in Chicago by next week," Heather promised, straightening Blaine's collar and soothing a hand through his hair. "I am not missing my pup's mating ceremony," she added with a pointed glare at Cooper, who stood off to the side.

"I want you there," Blaine mumbled, wrapping his arms around her tightly, her own hugging back just as hard. He had missed the doting affections of the red-head who considered herself Blaine's mother in everything but DNA. His time in Lima had only increased his need to soak up the soothing presence of the Beta who had taken care of his scrapped knees and learning curves.

Blaine and Cooper's parents had been killed when Blaine had been barely a year, and with Cooper being fifteen years older, already mated, it had fallen to himself and his mate to care for the young pup. They had been there to teach Blaine to walk and talk; even for this first day of school when Heather had cried just as hard as her pup when she put him on the bus for the first time. They had guided him through his first transformation at ten, earlier than the other pups of his generation, but Blaine had always been older than his years.

And they had sat at his bedside while the Pack-doctors tried to patch him back together after the attack which had left him scarred in body and mind. It had had taken a full year of recovery and rehab, the enhanced healing of the wolf helping Blaine to be able to walk again, which had left them feeling hopeless and vulnerable to another attack.

The West Coast had been at war, off and on, since the year before Blaine was born; it was the war which had taken his parents. It had also almost taken Blaine, the attack to gain leverage from a fellow Pack-mate over Cooper as they both fought for the title of Primary-Alpha. Cooper had dealt swiftly with his rival, not showing any mercy for an Alpha who would attack a Beta pup, although it had done little in Blaine's recovery. The Beta had been fearfully of the rest of the Pack, refusing to attend Pack functions and spend time with the Pack-mates his own age. Cooper had decided to call in his favor from Burt Hummel of the Lima Pack in Ohio and sent Blaine to live with them for his own protection as Cooper had to start battling the other Packs who were trying to encroach on their territory.

"I love you, Baby," Heather murmured, pulling back and running her hands down his face. She placed a kiss on his forehead. Although, Blaine's time with the Lima Pack had been just as bad as his time with their own Pack, he had managed to find his place among a different Pack, even picking up a Mate.

"I love you too," Blaine sniffed slightly. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to his family, even if he knew Sebastian was waiting for him back in Chicago, making the parting bitter-sweet for the Beta.

"I expect you to spend some of your honeymoon in San Francisco," she ordered, brushing away a tear. "This isn't goodbye, Baby. We'll be there for your ceremony, and I'm sure Cooper will have some words with Sebastian about visiting regularly, right Cooper?" She directed a pointed look at her mate, demanding he make the promise that Blaine wasn't being torn from her again.

"That's right, Squirt," he promised, pulling Blaine into his own hug. "We'll be there for the ceremony, and I've already set up your apartment in our building for when you and Sebastian visit." He glanced at the boarding gate, noting that they were on last call. Pulling away, he smirked, "Besides, I need to give your Mate the _Talk_."

"Talk?" Jeff asked, coming over after having give them some privacy for their good bye.

"Yup," Cooper grinned, ruffling Jeff's hair. "I need to threaten Sebastian with the wrath of a Primary-Alpha who will kick his ass if something happens to his pup." Jeff laughed at the thought of Cooper striking the fear in their overly confident Alpha-Leader.

"Take care of Blaine for me, okay Jeff?" Cooper said seriously. The Beta nodded solemnly in agreement. "Good." Cooper ruffled his hair again. "Now off you go. We'll see you in a week."

The boys went through the private security gate and boarded the plane, heading home. They were glad that both Nathaniel and Cooper had agreed that they would not be traveling commercial. The boys had taken the Chicago Pack's private plane down to the coast and back. Settling in his seat, Blaine allowed the sound of the plane's jets to lull him to sleep, content in the knowledge that when he woke it would be with his Mate close.

* * *

He was startled awake by the hired flight attendant when she let them know they were only twenty minutes from the airport. She had inquired if they needed anything and Blaine had asked for some water, resettling himself in his seat and gazing out the window as they drew closer to Chicago and his Mate. He drank his water and smiled over at Jeff as they finally landed.

They were coming through the private waiting room when Blaine knew something wasn't right; there were two wolves, boys no older than himself and Jeff, he didn't recognize standing inside the door, which was closed and locked. He glanced over in concern at Jeff as both boys came at them. Jeff yelped as the one, who looked vaguely like their Pack-mate April, grabbed him and started to wrestle the Beta towards the door of the small bathroom off the waiting room. Blaine growled a warning as the other smirked at him and came closer. As the Alpha reached for him, he snapped off a right-hook, catching the Alpha unprepared. The boy backed off a step, with a whine.

"He said you wouldn't fight back," he muttered to himself. They both glanced towards the doorway he had dragged Jeff when a shriek and a crash was heard. The attacker came out, closing and breaking the handle of the door.

"Why haven't you subdued him yet?" he demanded of his companion.

"He fights back," Blaine's original attacker stated, pointing at the bruise blooming on his face from Blaine's hit.

Jeff's attacker snorted. "Rush him," he ordered, as they both ran at Blaine. Blaine backed up, trying to keep both in his eyesight. He felt one of them wrap their arms around him, and he struggled harder, squirming and thrashing, trying to dislodge the boys.

"Jesus, Hunt, I thought Santana was suppose to drug him," one of the boy's gasped and they wrestled him to the floor.

"I did," a female voice stated. Blaine glanced over and saw that she was the flight attendant from earlier. "It takes a few minutes for it to kick in; besides his adrenaline is probably counter-manning some of effects." Blaine continued to fight, his instincts of panic kicking in.

"Dose him again, dammit," the one called Hunt grunted, as he dropped more of his weight on the thrashing Beta.

She sauntered over and uncapped a needle, jabbing into the side of his thigh through his clothes. She emptied it and stepped back as the larger dose connected with the original and started to take effect. Blaine's thrashing slowed, and the edges of his eyesight were starting to blacken.

"Seb," he moaned quietly before darkness claimed him.


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped**

"Explain it to me again, Jeff," Sebastian requested, as Wes dabbed carefully at the cut adorning the blonde's head.

When neither Betas had appeared from the gate, Sebastian had caused a scene, demanding to be let into the private waiting room. What he had found had caused his heart to plummet. The room had shown evidence of a struggle, and finding the door handle to the bathroom broken, he had forced his way in only to find Jeff unconscious with a deep cut to his forehead where it seemed to have connected with the corner of the sink.

"We got off the plane and there were two wolves our age waiting in the room. They had locked the door and attacked Blaine and I. I was dragged to the bathroom by one and I heard Blaine try to fight off the other. I think Blaine hit him because I heard his attacker whine. Mine used force to connect my head with the sink, knocking me unconscious. The next thing I know, you're standing over me trying to hold Nicky back while Wes cleans up the blood."

Sebastian sighed and moved off a few paces, trying to think who would find it beneficial to take his Mate. He knew it wasn't Kurt Hummel, although the Alpha wanted revenge, it was more in lines of killing Blaine and himself rather than taking him. He glanced over as David came back into the room.

"The security footage caught the two boys entering the waiting area," David reported, closing the door firmly behind him. "And twenty minutes later they're with a tall, leggy Latina dragging an unconscious Blaine."

"God dammit!" Sebastian snarled, putting his fist through the wall in a fit of rage. Wes sighed and moved over to check on his Alpha-Leader's knuckles, finished with Jeff. "And no one noticed?" he snarled.

David shook his head. "Looks like they used a service door that had been jammed open," he explained. "I think this was planned, Seb. There were too many variables otherwise."

"How did they _know_ that Blaine and Jeff were coming back today and on the private jet?" Sebastian demanded, running his hands through his hair in aggravation. He had been looking forward to Blaine's return and the finally claiming the Beta as his own.

"Wait, did you say rather tall Latina?" Jeff asked from where he was curled around Nick. They all looked over at David who nodded in confirmation. "Our flight attendant was a tall Latina," he exclaimed, looking over at Sebastian. "She woke us twenty minutes out and served Blaine water on the plane."

"That may explain why he was unconscious," Wes supplied, moving away from Sebastian's hand and packing up his supplies. "She may have slipped him something."

"Which would also explain why he's quiet in the Pack-Bond," Nick stated, frowning at the different feelings gravitating down their Bonds. "If he was sleeping or conscious we would be feeling his emotions, right now he's blank."

"Alright," Sebastian sighed, pulling out his cell phone. "I need to call the Alpha and Cooper," he winced at that, "to let them know that Blaine has been kidnapped. With the whole Pack at the Estate, we can organize a large hunt for our missing member."He glanced around the room. "Take anything you think might help us track and find my mate," he ordered, turning his attention to his phone.

* * *

Blaine moaned as his stomach turned. Rolling on to his side quickly, he wretched, heaving anything he had in his stomach on to the floor. He curled into himself, whining softly as his stomach continued to heave, focused on his discomfort.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay," a voice soothed, pulling Blaine and rolling him away from the vomit. "It's just the side effects and they'll pass soon, promise."

The unfamiliar voice caused Blaine's eyes to pop-open in surprise and instinctively he tried to move away from the unknown. His eyes took in the wolf who had been trying to soothe him and he frowned at the blond boy.

"Sam?" he croaked, throat sore from his vomiting. If he remembered correctly, Sam had been Mercedes Jones' human flavor while he had spent time with the Lima Pack. He wondered how Sam now found himself here and vouched to get the story from the other boy.

Sam grinned sheepishly. "Hey, Blaine," he offered with a small smile. "Small world isn't it?"

Blaine frowned, gaze traveling around the room as he tried to distinguish where he was and noting that nothing in the discretely decorated area gave anything away, although his nose detected the odor of decay and mold. "Where am I?" he mumbled as Sam turned and offered him a glass of water which he ignored. Water seemed to have gotten in his current predicament and he refused to drink anything until he could ascertain how safe he actually was.

"Um," Sam stuttered, glancing over his shoulder as if seeking guidance.

"You have been 'attained' by me," a voice stated with authority, stepping forward to Sam's right.

Blaine's eyes widened and he gave a snarl, launching himself at the Alpha. He was caught around the middle and held back, the Alpha's eyes impassive as they took in his struggles. "_You_! What did you do to Jeff? Why did you kidnap me?" the Beta demanded. The figure holding him tried to haul him further back.

Angered, Blaine bit down on the arm across his chest, grunting in satisfaction when the captor holding him gave a pained cry. He was shoved to the ground and the Alpha who he had bitten rose to strike him. "No," the first boy stated, gripping the Alpha's wrist and pulling him away from Blaine. "We don't strike Betas."

The boy mumbled an apology and walked away to nurse his bite wound. Blaine could tell that he had broken the skin, satisfied that he had managed some retribution for Jeff. When the Alpha's attention turned back to Blaine, he held a bit of new respect in his eyes.

"Smythe has been good for you," he stated warmly, ignoring Blaine's attempts to move further away. "A year ago you would never have thought about striking an Alpha and here you are, hitting _and_ biting Ethan." He leaned forward and dropped his voice to a whisper. "Between you and I, it's good that he gets his ass kicked by a Beta every now and then. It'll teach him some respect."

"Do I know you?" Blaine demanded again, trying to rack his memory for the boy in front of him, ignoring the small thrill that went through him at the praise from the Alpha for trying to defend himself.

"You probably don't remember, but we have met, Blaine Anderson," the Alpha replied with a twinkle in his eye. "Hummel liked to keep you on a tight leash, and with the way he spoke about Betas, it's no wonder you don't remember as our interaction was severely limited." He sighed. "If I had had the opportunity, I would have probably sought your affections," he added, almost as an afterthought. He must have read Blaine's panicked look because he smiled soothingly. "But I will not force them on you," he said. "I have plans for your intended Mate, and _you,_ therefore I cannot afford to upset the great Sebastian Smythe."

"And you thought _kidnapping_ me wouldn't upset him?" Blaine demanded incredulously, wondering if the Alpha had lost his mind.

"Oh, I knew he would be upset but your kidnapping had more to do with us luring him away from the Pack so he could hear our plea for help. We also knew that _you_ would be the one to convince him."

"And if I don't?" Blaine demanded, wondering what kind of help he could offer the Alpha.

"I'll break Sebastian's heart by force-mating with you or killing you," the Alpha replied, shrugging. "It's of no consequence to me but I figure you'll be more willing to help once you know the entire story."

Not seeing a way out of the situation, and promising himself that he would see Sebastian again, Blaine sighed in defeat. "Start by introducing yourself," he instructed, "and then we'll talk."

Grinning at the small victory, the Alpha replied, "My name is Hunter Clarington and I was the Alpha-Leader for a small pack which was obliterated by Sue Sylvester."

Blaine's eyes widened at the name, having heard that the Primary-Alpha in Indianapolis was seeking further territory and killing Packs in the process. He felt a rush of sympathy for the Alpha, understanding how hard it would be to lose everything in the span of a few hours.

Breathing out, he turned a determined gaze on his captor. "Alright, I'm listening," he offered quietly, knowing that Hunter would win over his support if his story was anything like the Betas they had adopted.

* * *

"I'm fine, Nick," Jeff sighed, the hovering Alpha unwilling to leave his intended's side. "It's just a bump, and it's already fading."

"I don't care," the Alpha snarled softly, gathering Jeff into his arms and clutching the Beta tightly. "It could have been worse. I couldn't live without you," he admitted softly, soaking in Jeff's scent.

"And it wasn't," Jeff soothed, pulling away and planting a small kiss to the side of Nick's mouth. "But Sebastian is going to need you to step up while he tries to find Blaine. He'll need someone he trusts to be in charge of the Pack in his absence and you need to stop worrying about me."

"Alright," Nick reluctantly agreed, kissing the gaze and tape on Jeff's forehead. "I just hate the idea that you could have been seriously hurt and I wasn't there to protect you."

Jeff smiled softly. "I know," he agreed, running a hand down Nick's side in comfort. "I think I'm going to take up David's offer and learn some of the self-defence he's been teaching Blaine at Sebastian's insistence. Blaine was able to defend himself and try to fight them off. I want to be able to do that too, if it comes to it."

"Okay," Nick agreed, kissing him one more time. "I've got to head to a Second's meeting with my Father but I'll be back tonight, promise. I love you."

"I love you too," Jeff breathed, kissing his mate one last time before shooing him from the room. He sighed in contentment, glad to be home even though he was extremely worried about Blaine.


	4. Chapter 4: Rival

**Chapter 4: Rival**

Sebastian paced his father's study in agitation. "We'll find him, Sebastian," Nathaniel Smythe promised as he studied the agitated movements of his pup. "Just be glad that they took him rather than left a body."

Whirling to stare at his father, he snarled. "Not helping, Alpha," he stated tightly before resuming his pacing. His mind was full of half-finished scenarios about what the unknown captors were doing to his mate. If Nathaniel hadn't demanded that he return to the Estate, he would have disappeared to search for Blaine himself.

The door of the study opened, and both wolves glanced at the figure who entered, shutting the door firmly behind him. He smiled timidly at the two wolves who stared in surprise from the Primary-Alpha and hostility from his son.

"What are you doing here, Jeremiah?" Sebastian demanded darkly. "I thought I told you to make yourself scarce when I defeated you for Alpha-Leader."

"Well, hello to you too, Cousin," the other man replied, smirking at Sebastian's tone. "The Primary-Alpha asked all of us to return to the Estate to help you find your wayward mate." He clucked his tongue. "You really need to learn to keep a tighter leash on your Beta, Sebastian. Betas need to be controlled, not let to wander off because it gets them in trouble."

Sebastian surged forward and planted his fist into Jeremiah's face, dropping the arrogant Alpha to the floor. "You will show some respect for your Alpha-Leader," he snarled at the form cradling his face. "I may have sent you away and spared your life, but don't think that I won't retaliate for your insults. Keep a civil tongue in your head, or I'll remove it with satisfaction."

Jeremiah climbed back to his feet, dabbing with his fingers at the split lip Sebastian had bestowed. "Tsk, tsk, Sebastian. Haven't learned to harness that Smythe temper yet?" he taunted. "Your father and I don't seem to have any problems with it."

"Jeremiah, enough," Nathaniel ordered, effectively stopping Sebastian from actually maiming his nephew. He sighed to himself. Jeremiah had always lived on the edges of the Pack, having been born between generations and not fitting into either. He was a few years older than Sebastian and had been surprised with the thirteen-year-old had challenged for the title of Alpha-Leader. Jeremiah had been resoundly defeated and Sebastian had spared his life, sending his cousin away from the Estate and Pack business. There had always been a rivalry between the two, but now it was tinged with dark bitterness, neither Alpha being able to stand the other.

"My apologies, Alpha," Jeremiah responded with a bow of submission. "I simply came to inform you that I had responded to your summons."

Nodding, Nathaniel indicated for his nephew to take a seat, wearily eyeing Sebastian who seemed to ready to combust. "I am going to send you with Sebastian," he calming stated, knowing his pup wasn't going to like the outcome of this conversation. "As I highly doubt he's going to leave you in charge of the Pack in his absence and take Nick." He paused, seeming to gather his thoughts. "Andrea Sterling and David have heard rumblings in the underground of Columbus of a small group of rogues who are seeking power over the Pack there. Apparently their own Pack was decimated recently and rumor has it that one of their Alphas is a tall Latina girl about your age."

Sebastian startled and stopped pacing, turning to stare incredulously at this father. "You've found them already?"

Nate frowned in reply. "They weren't trying to hide which concerns me a bit," he admitted. "However, I'm willing to let you go to check them out and ensure they aren't the ones who have taken Blaine." Sebastian turned to head for the door, but Nate called him back by saying, "On one condition."

Hesitating now, Sebastian looked back at his father immediately knowing what he would have to do from Nathaniel's early admission to his cousin. "Fine," he grunted. "Pack your bags and meet me in the foyer in a half-hour. If you are late, I _will_make you regret it." He stomped from the room, Jeremiah following him hesitantly.

Sighing in relief that Sebastian hadn't made a fuss, Nate turned back to the report on his desk. He furrowed his brow as he considered the words. Andrea had indicated that Jeremiah had been in correspondences with Kurt Hummel; the two having been seen together in the neutral spot where their territories meet getting coffee and talking. This behavior concerned him as the rumor mills indicated Kurt had been in direct contact with the Indianapolis Pack. Nate knew that sending Jeremiah with Sebastian put the Alpha-Leader in danger, especially since he did not know about Jeremiah's wavering allegiances but Nate had faith in Sebastian being able to take care of any problem Jeremiah might cause. He just didn't want the Rogue anywhere near the rest of the Pack, especially now that they had somehow inherited several more Pups.

"Good luck, Son," he mumbled, putting aside the correspondences and turning to other Pack business. He hoped Sebastian would bring good news because Cooper had not been thrilled to know that his Pup was missing _again_ although he did not blame those of the Chicago Pack, Blaine had become an important member to them all.

* * *

Blaine felt bile rise in his throat and he swallowed convulsively to push it back down. Sensing his distress, Sam had come over and wrapped his arms around the other Beta, providing comfort as best he could given the situation. "T-That's horrible," Blaine choked, a slight shiver running up his spine.

Hunter nodded, clearing his throat hoarsely. "It was barbaric," he admitted, turning away to compose himself. "There were few of us left. I know my sister is out there somewhere because our link hasn't been severed and I get the occasional glimpse of happiness . We also managed to round up a few pups but we – ah – we left them with another Pack to be raised."

Frowning, Blaine tried to process what Hunter had explained to him about the attack. His stomach turned at the thought that the dead would be disrespected in such a way; the attacking Pack skinning and taking the pelts of their opponents as trophies. "And what do you need my Mate for?" Blaine asked quietly, wondering where he, Sebastian and the Chicago Pack fit into Hunter's plans.

Grinning , Hunter replied, "Sorry, Beta, but that sticks with me until we get to that step in the plans. I would hate to ruin the surprise."

Before Blaine could ask any more questions, the Latina who had drugged him entered the room, a smile across her face. She was followed by the wolf identified as Ethan. Hunter's attention turned to her immediately. "Is it done?" he inquired, taking in her self-satisfied posture.

"Like taking meat from a pup," she boasted, her gaze turning to Blaine. "You're mate should be here in a few days, Whelp."

Worried that they would spring a trap on Sebastian, and unsure of their real intentions, he asked imploring, "Please don't hurt him. I'll support you and do what you ask, just don't hurt Sebastian."

She shook her head sadly. "We're not going to hurt him, Blaine," she stated. "We never meant for it to come to this, but we needed his attention and you were the fastest way for us to gain it. We aren't barbarians. Once your Mate fulfills our needs, you'll both be returned to the Chicago Pack without a scratch."

"Alright, enough chatter. Blaine's had a long day, and he needs some beauty rest." Hunter ordered, nodding at Ethan who bent down and hauled Blaine to his feet by the arm.

"Wait? Where are you taking me?" Blaine panicked slightly, trying to pull away from the other wolf.

"Sorry, Blaine, but I can't chance you taking off. We've put together a nice cage for you to sleep in," Hunter explained as Ethan hauled the struggling Beta away.

* * *

Kurt Hummel snickered to himself, amused that the Chicago Pack and Sebastian had been so easily manipulated into receiving Jeremiah back, as he checked his phone for updates. When he had approached Sue to seek his revenge, she had been more than happy to agree, providing he promised the Chicago Pack in compensation. Her first order had been to issue Kurt the use of Jeremiah, an exile from the Chicago Pack and, much to Kurt's delight, a Smythe. He had found Hunter Clarington on the outskirts of Columbus, and had convinced the other Alpha to help him as well, knowing that he would need somewhere safe for his surviving Pack, something Kurt could easily promise.

The latest update proved interesting; he hadn't expected Hunter to move as quickly as he had in acquiring Blaine. He smirked, the Beta was in for a surprise as he had been offered to Jeremiah in compensation for services rendered just as Kurt had promised Hunter the Alpha-Leader position in the Lima Pack. He knew he was in a very dire position with many people but it would all be worth it if his plan came to fruition; the Chicago Pack would be obliterated, Sebastian would be killed and Blaine would be in a forced-mating, something his brother would loath but be unable to break.

Yes, he thought to himself as he sipped his latte, if everything worked out, his revenge would be complete.


	5. Chapter 5: The Common Enemy

**Chapter 5: The Common Enemy**

**A/N: **My sincerest apologies for the lack of updating recently. Life has caught up with me a little and was kicking my ass, but I promise that I should be back to a regular schedule. I have decided that this series will actually be divided into three parts (so far). I've laid out the chapters for both Wolf Pack Wars and the sequel Wolf Pack Revival so now it's a matter of writing the chapters. J (I've already actually written the Epilogue of Wolf Pack Wars, so all that's left is the events leading up to the end).

A special and completely heartfelt _**thank you**_ for all the reviews. And I want to send a special shout-out to Jay for leaving a review yesterday and kicking me in the pants to get updating again. It reminded me that you are all loyal followers who are waiting in anticipation for the next chapters. In response for my lack of updating, I'm going to post several chapters today. Yay!

Thanks again for all your support and I'll try to make a better effort to update. I just have to take the time to actually write the chapters you guys are clamoring for and need to focus on the other stories I have on the go as well...And remember, reviews bring faster updates and requests are always welcome.

* * *

"Up," Ethan snarled, rattling the cage door to wake the Beta passed out on the single bed in the cell. When the only response he got was a slight whimper, he swore and wrenched the door open, striding over to the prone figure and hauling him up by an arm. What he wasn't expecting was the fist which connected with the side of his face. Cursing, he dropped his grip on the Beta and clutched his eye in agony.

Blaine didn't pause, scrambling out of the cage and pulling the door closed tightly behind him, leaving the Alpha locked inside. Making his way towards the door, he propped it open slightly, peering into the gloom of the hallway, before darting hesitantly down the hall, ears perked for any sounds. He retraced the steps from the previous day, trying to keep as close to the wall as possible.

Before entering the original room he had been in, he paused, letting his ears and nose work to his advantage. He knew that the way out of Hunter's lair had to be down the hall he had observed yesterday when the Latina wolf had returned. Not hearing any movement, aside from Ethan slamming his body against the cage door down the hall, Blaine proceeded to cross the room at a dead run, his eyes fixated on the hallway opening to freedom.

He failed to notice Hunter sitting off to the side on the couch, and was stopped by strong arms wrapped around his middle suddenly. He flailed, trying to scratch and squirm away from the arms wrapped securely around his stomach. Hunter simply lifted him from his feet and dragged him over to the couch, dropping him in a heap unceremoniously.

"Whatever Smythe had been doing with you, has been astounding," Hunter remarked, settling himself into an armchair as Blaine sorted himself out. "Most Betas would have given up and rolled over for me, but you continue to fight, even though the Pack-bond is blocked."

Blaine simply glared at his captor, swallowing the bitter comeback he had for the Alpha-Leader. He didn't know _how_ Hunter had blocked his bond to his pack mates, but he knew it wasn't broken. The Pack-Mark still hummed with the bond, it simply seemed blocked from providing the emotions and connections with his pack mates to enter his actual psyche, leaving him unable to send Sebastian any hints to his wellbeing. If they had mated, it would have allowed the Alpha-Leader to know exactly where he was without any work. As it was Blaine was on his own and it would be up to him to find a way out of Hunter's clutches and back into contact with his intended.

Hunter sighed softly at Blaine's lack of response. "I'm not the enemy, Blaine," he murmured quietly.

"No?" Blaine raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You _kidnapped_ me to lure my mate here."

"With good reason," Hunter replied, settling back into his chair.

Blaine studied him quietly for a moment. "As heartfelt as your story was yesterday," he stated, "instead of kidnapping me, don't you think you could have simply approached the Chicago Pack for aid?"

Snorting, Hunter shook his head. "No," he replied. "We don't want to involve the whole pack, Blaine. Trust me." He glanced at his watch and sighed. "Up," he commanded, rising to his own feet and staring down at the Beta. "We have an appointment to keep."

Blaine crossed his arms, refusing to move. He settled his weight further into the couch, knowing his resistance would be futile if Hunter could manhandle him across a room with no problem. Hunter sent him an amused smirk. "What would it require for you to trust me and cooperate?" he asked.

Quirking an eyebrow at the question, Blaine stated with certainty, "Let me go."

Shaking his head, Hunter replied, "Something realistic, Blaine."

Thinking for a moment, Blaine met his eyes. "Tell me the plan."

Protesting, Hunter reached to pull the Beta to his feet. Blaine stood, and laid a hand on his captor's arm. "If you tell me, I promise to do anything in my power to help," he said, quietly. "It'll work in your favor if you aren't fighting me _and_ whomever else."

"Alright," Hunter agreed after a few moments of thought. "In the car, I'll tell you everything you need to know."

* * *

"Enter." Sue Sylvester, Primary-Alpha of the Indianapolis Pack looked up at the timid knock on her office door. The timid figure of Quinn Fabray, Sue's "assistant" and a Beta poked her head through the gap in the door.

"Um, Alpha-Leader Hunter Clarington is here to see you, Alpha," she murmured quietly, eyes trained on the floor.

Sue grinned, her expression mirroring one of a wolf closely. She had killed the Alpha-Leader's pack and to spare the lives of the pups as well as his remaining members, she had demanded some very specific things from him. Her plans required that she ruin the Lima Pack, absorbing their territory before she took on the Chicago Pack to become the strongest pack in the Mid-west. She had that whelp Hummel from the Lima Pack helping her with the Chicago Pack as well, although she had failed to mention that his own pack would not be spared. He was so focused on his revenge that he had failed to note the warning signs. His focus and drive left his own pack vulnerable and she had extracted information from him to help her own plans along.

Her eyes light up in anticipation as she noted Hunter pushing a figure ahead of him. They entered the office, and her gaze took in the Beta who stood defiantly before her, his golden-brown eyes angry and suspicious."I commend you, whelp," she stated when he refused to drop his gaze. She was secretly impressed at his ability to stand before her without dropping in submission; not many Betas were able to ignore the call to fall before a Primary-Alpha. He glared in return to her words, eyes dark and unforgiving.

Turning her attention to the Alpha-Leader before her, she noted his stance still stood proud and imposing. "I take it this is Smythe's Bitch?" she asked casually.

The Beta flinched at the name, but Hunter took it all in stride, his own gaze impassive and uncaring. "Yes," he responded. "Blaine." He met her eyes and she noted that he didn't provide a last name, something she found interesting, but let pass for now. "He was exactly where Jeremiah said he'd be and the drug to suppress his Pack-bond is still working as Hummel promised."

She raised an eyebrow, suspicious that it was too easy. "Has he given you any problems?" she asked, her gaze flickering and appraising the Beta once again. If he could refuse submitting to her, she knew that he would have been an easy conquest for the Alpha-Leader.

Hunter gave a humorless laugh. "Of course. My Alpha, Ethan, has had quite a few encounters with the little Beta. He left him locked into the cage we had installed for our – guest- this morning as he tried to escape."

Sue smirked, her eyes a light at the fire exhibited by the Beta. "And we're sure Smythe and his pack will be vulnerable with the Beta out of the picture?"

"Of course," Hunter responded darkly. "Our observations of the Pack indicated that Smythe would be beside himself with the loss of his Beta."

"Good," she smirked and settled firmly into her chair. "Take him down to his new accommodations and report back here. I want to know how you plan to acquire the title of the Alpha-Leader for the Columbus pack before you go."

Giving a jerking nod, Hunter settled his hand firmly on Blaine's bicep and escorted him from the room; the Beta struggling fiercely to remove himself from the grip. Sue grinned at the display before they left the room. Phase one of her was on schedule. With the Chicago Pack in disarray over the loss of the Beta, she would be able to advance on the them _and_ the Lima Pack with little resistance.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Blaine?" Hunter hissed as he dropped his hand from the Beta's arm and led him down a dimly-light corridor. They had left behind the Indianapolis Pack members at the door of the basement, ready to intervene if Hunter called out to them, but not caring to actually venture into Sue's torture chambers.

"I'll be fine," Blaine insisted, nose wrinkling at the smells emanating throughout the basement. "She can't kill me because Seb will know even with the bond blocked. This is the best way for us to figure out her plans. She won't move forward yet, it's too soon and you need to get some control over the Columbus Pack before anything else happens."

They stopped in front of a cell, and Blaine peered into the gloom, sighing softly in disgust. "I'm going to develop a phobia at this rate," he complained darkly.

Hunter bit his lip. "Maybe this isn't a good idea," he protested. "Sebastian Smythe isn't going to be happy when he find out that I let you _volunteer_ for this; it's insane."

"You leave Seb to me," Blaine stated calmly. "You just need to convince him not to kill you long enough for you to get me out. I'll resist for a few days, but make Sue think that she's winning and I'll submit. Her ego won't let her deny my allegiance; especially after my little display this morning."

"And how will you resist?" Hunter asked quietly. As an Alpha and an Alpha-Leader _he_ even had problems denying the need to submit to Sue Sylvester's pure Alpha aura.

Blaine laughed quietly. "Submission is based on fulfilling an instinctual need. You want to submit because your pack was obliterated and you need a Primary-Alpha and pack for guidance. If I hadn't already promised my heart and soul to Sebastian, I would be having a similar problem. I am completely happy and content in my Pack-bond and my future mate, so those instincts are already met to my satisfaction, hence the unwavering feelings of defiance and being able to ignore Sue's demands of submission."

"And if she forces it?"

Shrugging, Blaine replied. "You can't force a Pack-bond because it requires loyalty and I honestly don't think Sue Sylvester is going to take _me_ as a mate, so I'm not worried." He glanced back up the hallway with a frown. "You better go before they come down to see what's taking so long." Blaine studied him quietly for a minute as he hesitated again.

"I don't like this plan," Hunter stated, not wanting to leave the Beta to be vulnerable.

"It's not up to you," Blaine replied. "I need to protect my Pack and helping you falls into the same category right now so just go along with it." He paused, hearing footsteps coming from further down the hall."Hit me," he hissed, knowing that having Hunter thrown into Sue's prison would help neither cause right now.

"What? No!"

Sighing, Blaine pulled back and punched the Alpha in the nose. Shocked, Hunter's hand rose to wipe away the blood flowing from his broken nose, his eyes wide. "Now hit me," Blaine hissed as the steps got closer, Hunter hesitating again. "I swear to god, Hunter, if you don't hit me right now – "

He trailed off as Hunter's fist connected with the side of his face. He winked at the surprised Alpha as he stumbled back and pushed the cell door closed with a clang. He dropped to the floor, clutching his face and moaning.

"What's taking so long?" one of the Indianapolis Alpha's demanded as they came into view. He barked a laugh taking in the blood flowing from Hunter's nose and dripping onto his shirt. "Beta got a few licks in, did he, Clarington? Never thought _you'd_be bested by a Beta."

"Shut the hell up!" Hunter snarled, pushing past the other Alpha and heading back to Sue's office. Be safe, Blaine, he thought as he left the Beta in the dark of his new prison.


	6. Chapter 6: Traitors and Acquaintances

**Chapter 6: Traitors and Acquaintances**

"You did what!?" Santana shrieked. Hunter cringed, his nose throbbing as he held ice up to the abused appendage. Santana's voice penetrated his head and made the headache pound heavier in his skull.

"I left him at Sue's," Hunter explained again, eyes shut as he let Santana curse at him in Spanish. He hadn't had a chance to let his Second know that Blaine had been the one to actually come up with the plan so he was subjected to Santana's rant and Sam's concerned eyes as he flittered around the room, trying to take care of Hunter and prepare dinner.

"What would _possess_ you, Clarington, to think that leaving a vulnerable Beta in Sue Sylvester's clutches would be a good idea? Need I remind you of the state Brit was in before she and I took off from the Indianapolis Pack?"

Hunter cringed harder at the images now invading his mind. He knew he shouldn't have listened to the Beta's idea, but they really needed the intel to keep Sue at bay. They were playing a dangerous game right now which had repercussions on all three area packs. He and Blaine had come to an understanding during the drive to Sue's Pack; Blaine had been more willing to help when he had realized that the Chicago Pack would also be in danger if Sue remained unchecked. He sighed, and let his eyes drift open, pain still radiating from his face where Blaine had connected.

Taking in his appearance, Santana sighed. "He got you pretty good, didn't he?" she grinned, letting the subject drop for now, knowing that before long she and Hunter would be at it again.

"Shut up," he moaned in response. "He broke my nose. I had to set it myself so it could heal properly."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Sue didn't offer you a medic?"

"She laughed at me instead," Hunter groused, dropping the ice onto the table, his gaze drifting down the hall where he knew Ethan stood just out of eyesight listening intently to their conversation. He knew the other Alpha was reporting everything back to Sue behind his back; he had seen the new Pack-mark supported by the other Alpha purely by mistake although Ethan hadn't realized that Hunter knew his loyalty was no longer with himself and Santana.

Santana laughed. "Serves you right. You're just lucky all Blaine did was break your nose."

"You're telling me. That Beta can sure as hell pack a punch." He paused thoughtfully. "We're going to need to lay a new trail for Smythe," he told Santana, changing the subject. "Since we don't have Blaine anymore, I would rather we _not_ lead him here; at least not until we can figure out his loyalties and whether he'll actually help us."

Santana nodded and stood. "I'll do that now. I know he was only about a day or two away from finding us. Anywhere in particular?"

"Warehouse on 28th," Hunter replied. "It'll allow us to corner him long enough to explain before he attempts to kill me."

"Or so you hope," she offered, heading for the door.

"O so I hope," he agreed, mind whirling with worried thoughts of Blaine and how he was going to explain their half-baked plan to the Beta's intended.

* * *

"You know, you really do need to keep up your strength," Quinn murmured from her place behind the closed cell door to the Beta curled in a tight ball on the floor of the cell. He had been with them three days, and had refused all meals and drinks. She was beginning to worry as she watched the other become sick. "You're going to die if you don't."

He laughed harshly, sitting up and turning to face her. "Do you think I care?" he demanded as she gasped. His face was still slightly discolored from where the Alpha-Leader Hunter Clarington had hit him but she could see that he was also riddled with new cuts and bruises, his eye dark and bruised, half closed from swelling. His lip was cut and had scabbed over. He clutched one arm around his ribs protectively and she knew without a doubt that he must have either broken or bruised them.

Quinn frowned. "Who did this?" she demanded. She knew Sue had told the guards to try to extract information from the unwilling Beta, but she had been explicit in demanding that no harm actually come to the Beta. The drugs Hunter and Santana had injected into him would start wearing off without a new dose (something that was injected into the food and drink he was refusing), making them all vulnerable. Strong emotions would be able to push through the block efficiently and being beat would qualify as strong emotions.

Snorting in disbelief, he replied. "Who do you think?"

"They weren't suppose to do any damage," she whispered quietly.

"This," he asked darkly, indicating this battered face with one hand. "This isn't the worst of it." He clinched in pain as he shifted towards the cell door without actually getting to his feet, and she saw with clarity that his jeans were ripped and torn. "This damage comes from me fighting them off," he offered, taking in her shocked look.

"I – I have to go," she spluttered, climbing to her feet and heading in the direction of Sue's office, anger coursing through her at the actions of the Alphas .

She stomped into the office, her anger making her shake. Sue glanced up from her in surprise. Quinn had always been a docile member of her pack and she could feel the emotions radiating from the Beta.

"He's going to die," Quinn informed her darkly, arms crossed over her chest to hide their shaking.

"Who?" Sue asked in confusion, putting down the report she was reading and putting her full attention on the Beta before her.

"The boy – Blaine," Quinn responded. She swallowed harshly, and fought to drop her eyes for her Primary Alpha. "Th – they've tried to r-r-ra-rape him." She swallowed the bile rising in her stomach at the words.

Sue frowned. "What?" she demanded, standing from her desk and moving towards the door of her office. "Come on," she called over her shoulder as she stalked down corridor and entered the stairwell to the basement. Quinn scurried to keep up.

Coming to a stop in front of the cell containing Blaine, Sue's eyes swept over the broken boy. "What the hell happened here?" she demanded of the Alpha who had followed her down the stairs.

"He got a little rowdy and the boys silenced him," the man offered, shrugging. "Kid needed to be shown his place."

"And is it common for our Pack to attempt to _rape_ underage Betas?" Sue demanded, quirking an eyebrow in her anger. "This boy hasn't been in heat yet."

The Alpha paled. "I had no idea," the Alpha whispered, taking in the form of Blaine huddled as far from the cell door as possible. "Carter simply said that the Beta had managed to fight them off, and we had seen what he had done to Clarington, so – "

"So you figured the damage was from him fighting some of the Alphas during his interrogation?" Sue snorted darkly. "I can tell from _here_ that some of the damage couldn't have come from his interrogation. Open the cell."

He nodded and hastily moved to comply, the Alpha command brokering no room for questioning the demand. Sue advanced into the cell when it was opened, but stopped as the Beta shrank from her further. She whirled around to glare at the Alpha. "You've set us back," she hissed darkly. "We needed his _trust_ so he would accept the Pack-bond. Our plans require that this boy take part and now we're going to need to delay to repair this damage." She turned to glance at Quinn who still stood off to the side. "Come here, Quinn," she ordered the Beta.

Surprised, Quinn obeyed. "He'll probably respond to you better than anyone," Sue explained, pushing the Beta towards the terrified Blaine. "You're going to be responsible for him. I want him bathed and fed. Have the medic take a look at him and make sure he becomes healthy again. I can't have him die on us yet, there's still a roll he's going to play when everything comes to an end."

Quinn nodded, and helped the Beta to his feet, limping them out of the cell and up to her own chambers within the mansion.

* * *

"This is ridiculous, Sebastian," Jeremiah whined to the Alpha-Leader as he followed him down a grimy alleyway. He wrinkled his nose in distaste as a rat scurried by them. He had not signed up for this, he thought darkly as he took in his cousin's lithe form stalking ahead of him. Like a blind idiot, he had followed the Alpha-Leader for the last week and a half, searching for his missing intended. He had yet to receive the opportunity he was waiting for, however, as Sebastian's guard seemed to be raised higher due to his missing Beta.

"No one actually _invited_ you, Cousin," Sebastian snarled in return, stopping abruptly and pivoting to glare at his cousin. "I couldn't leave around my Pack because you're untrustworthy and my Second didn't need the added stress of dealing with your idiocy _and_ the chaos of Blaine being missing."

Snorting, Jeremiah replied in a condescending tone, "Perhaps he's unworthy of being a Second then.

Sebastian growled his annoyance and turned back to continue down the alleyway. Jeremiah glared at his back, knowing he would be taking the first opportunity he came across to ripe out Sebastian's throat. He stumbled after the Alpha-Leader, halting as Sebastian pulled open the side door to a warehouse and disappeared into the gloom.

Smirking, Jeremiah followed, figuring this was the perfect opportunity to enact his revenge. He knew that it didn't fall into the plans Sue had adopted, but without Sebastian in the picture, conquering the Chicago Pack would be much easier and she would forgive him for going off script a little, he was sure. He disappeared into the darkness after his cousin, managing to sneak up on Sebastian's turned back as he searched for the scent which had led them to the warehouse.

Having picked up a large pipe near the doorway, he was about to bring it down on the unsuspecting Alpha-Leader's head when a new voice intervened. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," it stated, before pulling him backwards away from Sebastian with a grunt. Light flooded the warehouse as the unknown person holding him grunted and managed to wrestle his hands behind his back, forcing the pipe to clatter to the floor. Sebastian took in his attacker, and nodded grimly.

"Clarington," he stated neutrally. "Why am I not surprised?"


	7. Chapter 7: Alliances and Allegiances

**Chapter 7: Alliances and Allegiances**

_"__Clarington," he stated neutrally. "Why am I not surprised?"_

* * *

"Smythe," Hunter inclined his head towards the Alpha in respect as he continued to hold the struggling Jeremiah. "Why is it that every time we meet, someone is trying to bash in your brain?"

Sebastian shrugged unconcerned, before moving towards the figure currently held in Hunter's uncompromising arms. He balled a fist and connected it with Jeremiah's middle, causing the Alpha to expel the air in his lungs and slump forward in the other Alpha-Leader's hold. His fist connected with Jeremiah's face, causing his temple to split and begin to bleed sluggishly. Jeremiah slumped unconscious in Hunter's arms. With a grunt the other Alpha-Leader opened his arms and allowed the Alpha to fall to the floor in a heap.

Turning on the other Alpha-Leader, Sebastian started forward. "You have about ten seconds before I kill you for taking Blaine," Sebastian stated pleasantly, cracking his fingers menacingly.

Holding up his hands, almost to subconsciously hold off the angry Alpha-Leader, Hunter took a step back. "Listen, Smythe," Hunter hurried to explain. "I'll explain but you need to give me time. If I meant you any harm, would I have stopped him?" He pointed to the prone figure of Jeremiah.

Snorting in derision, Sebastian turned and kicked the prone body of the Alpha in anger. "Explain," he demanded, unable to deny that Hunter had guaranteed himself that opportunity by stopping Jeremiah from bashing in his head. "Then, I'll decide whether to kill you for taking my mate."

* * *

"Have you moved at all today?" Quinn sighed to the figure lying prone on the bed, back to the door, starring out the window. She shuffled closer, noting the tray of food and glass of water which hadn't been touched. She settled beside Blaine on the bed, running a soothing hand in circles on his back. "You need to eat, Blaine," she instructed softly. "I've only known you for a week and I can tell you're losing weight."

"So?" he demanded, bitterly.

"So, I'd rather not be beaten," Quinn replied sourly. "If Sue finds out that I haven't been taking care of you properly – " She trailed off.

Rolling over, Blaine stared at her. "Why do you stay?" he asked quietly, taking in her desolate form.

She sighed softly. "I wasn't supposed to," she whispered, meeting his eyes with a sad smile. "There were three of us who tried to get out. Somehow Sue found out and tried to stop us. I sent the others ahead and acted like a distraction. They were an intended pair and I didn't want to think about separating the Alpha from her mate even though she tried to send us ahead. I stayed behind and they got away." A single tear traveled down her face. "I – I – I was brought back and forced-bonded to someone. He – he's on a mission for Sue right now." She began crying in earnest.

"Oh, Quinn," Blaine sat up and gathered the crying girl to him, rocking them both gently. He considered the gravity of what he was about to do; if Quinn turned him into Sue their plan would go up in smoke and he would be killed. "Can I trust you, Quinn?" he whispered into her hair, soothing her further until her tears stopped and she hiccupped.

Nodding, she pulled back slightly and studied him. "You know how to escape," she whispered, her eyes wide with wonder. "That's why you've been acting weak and sick. I – I – I remember when Hunter brought you in; you were defiant and angry. It's too soon, even with the Alphas downstairs for you to have given up completely, especially because I know about the strength of your bond to your mate."

He shifted uncomfortably that she had figured out all that on her own simply from observing him the last few days. Blaine knew, however, that she was to be trusted as she had never turned him in to Sue although she suspected he knew how to get away. "They never attempted to rape me," he confessed quietly. "The damage was from just fighting with them in interrogation. I ripped my own clothes and smeared the blood from my face to make it look like they had."

"So you could be brought upstairs," she guessed.

"So I could be brought upstairs," he nodded. "You'd be surprised what guards talk to each other about when their bored. I need to get a message to Hunter Clarington that the attack against Lima is going to occur on the Last Quarter Moon this month."

She gasped. "That's only three days from now."

"Exactly," he sighed. "We need to warn the Puckermans, my Mate and Pack, as well as Hunter that Sue's going to strike against them. Can I trust you to pass along the message?"

Quinn frowned and studied him. "How are you going to get away?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not," he admitted. "But _you_ are. Sue plans on taking me with for the Lima attack in case my Mate decides to show up to help. He won't attack if I'm in danger. I need you to make sure they know when Lima is going to be attacked because I can't attempt to get away until then."

"I don't know, Blaine," she whispered, voice clouded in doubt and fear.

"Hey," he grinned lightly, rubbing his thumb over her hands. "I'll be fine, trust me. I really need you to do this for me, though, Quinn. If they don't know, I won't be able to attempt to get away."

After contemplating her options, she nodded hesitantly. "Okay," she breathed. "What do I have to do?"

* * *

"Noah," Kurt greeted as he entered the temporary office being used by the Puckermans to run the Lima Pack. He noted with glee that the older Puckerman was nowhere in sight; he still blamed Noah's father for not interfering in Burt's death. Him not being around would make it easier to convince Noah of bargaining with Sue.

"Kurt," Noah looked up from the report he was reading, his face neutral when dealing with the other Alpha. There were grumblings from his contacts that Kurt was up to his old tricks again, and Noah was keeping a close eye on the troublemaker, discretely. He even knew what this requested meeting already entailed, his network of informants throughout his Pack having spotted the blond girl accompanying Kurt as the Beta aid to Sue Sylvester, Primary-Alpha of the Indianapolis Pack.

"I'd like to introduce you to Quinn Fabray," Kurt said, gesturing to the Beta to enter the office. She smiled timidly at the Alpha-Leader. "She comes with a proposition from Sue Sylvester."

Sighing, Noah sat back in his chair, wishing his father hadn't been called away for official pack business. Word had gotten to them that Blaine Anderson had been kidnapped returning from San Francisco and they had promised to keep a lookout and ears open for the missing Beta. It would strengthen their ties to the Chicago Pack and help to fill the slights Kurt had caused them . Pulling himself from his thoughts, he studied the Beta before him. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Fabray. To what do I owe this visit from Sue Sylvester's emissary?"

She smiled softly before replying, turning slightly to gaze at Kurt. "Unfortunately, this is need to know information for your Alpha-Leader, Kurt. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Holding in his snort at the shocked anger on Kurt's face, Noah watched as the Alpha huffed and stomped from the room with a huffed, "Fine."

Once she was sure Kurt was gone, Quinn turned and handed Noah a folded letter. His eyebrows rose as she settled herself across from him with a sigh. "I'm technically here on 'official' business," she stated softly."I'm suppose to lull you into a sense of comfort by offering an alliance from Sue and the Indianapolis Pack, but it's not why I'm actually here."

His eyebrows rose, and he glanced down at the sealed letter she had handed him. The handwriting was vaguely familiar. "Why are you here?" he asked in response.

She smiled slightly. "It's probably better if you read that then if I try to explain it," she replied.

He nodded and opened the envelope, pulling out the letter. After scanning it, his eyebrows rose in surprise and he glanced back over at her. "Do you know what's written?"

Quinn shook her head. "All he said was that you would protect me after you read it."

He glanced over to the door, knowing that Kurt was on the other side. "I will," he promised. "I'll need to get in touch with a few people, but we'll do everything in our power to make sure you're safe."

Nodding, Quinn smiled happily. "Thank you," she whispered, surprise and pleasure evident in her voice.

Noah shrugged. "Based on this letter, it's the least I could do." He glanced down, frowning. "Is he alright? I know he's not with you, but at least promise me he's alright?"

Hopelessly, she shrugged. "He was okay when I left, but who knows what'll happen when I don't come back. We just have to hope that everything works out correctly."

Noah sighed and nodded. "Smythe's gonna be pissed," he stated, reaching for his phone. "And I'm the one who gets to give him the news . . ."


	8. Chapter 8: Known Plans

**Chapter 8: Known Plans**

"So, let me get this straight," Sebastian snarled, pacing the floor a few feet away from where Hunter had dropped to floor. "You left _my_ mate with Sue Sylvester as a hostage because of some half-brained plan the two of you hatched on the way to meeting with Sylvester."

"Yes," Hunter replied, cringing slightly. When Sebastian put it that way, it did sound kind of stupid.

"And you let my mate, my _Beta_ intended, to stay in that den of vipers by himself without protection?"

Hunter snorted in response. "Your intended doesn't need protection, Smythe," he stated calmly. "One of my Alphas is still supporting the bite mark from his first day with us. And he broke my nose." He pointed sullenly to the bruised appendage which was still fading almost a week later. Apparently, he hadn't set it properly and they had needed to re-break it for his werewolf healing to have full effect. "He packs a hell of a punch."

"Serves you right," was Sebastian vicious reply as he continued pacing. "And what was the plan to extract him from Sue?"

"Well, um – " Hunter stuttered, realizing with a start that he and Blaine had never come up with that part of their plan.

Sebastian stopped moving and stared at the other Alpha-Leader incredulously. "Are you telling me, you let my intended become a hostage for Sue Sylvester in a hare-brained scheme and had _no_ rescue plans?"he hissed dangerously, moving towards Hunter.

Hunter scrambled to his feet. "We didn't have that much time," he placated. "Blaine thought this was the best way for us to get the information we needed and I agreed – "

"Of course, _you_ agreed," Sebastian snipped angrily. "It worked to your benefit." He took a deep breath, trying to calm the rage circling in his stomach and the wolf howling that he kill the other Alpha."You better come up with a way to get my mate back, Clarington, so help me –" He broke off as his cell began to ring.

"What?!" he barked angrily, answering and turning away slightly from Hunter. He viciously kicked the prone figure of Jeremiah again, ensuring the Alpha remained unconscious. After listening a few minutes, he hung up with a grunted good bye. Turning back to the other Alpha-Leader, he appraised him. "That was Noah Puckerman," he stated. "Apparently Blaine was able to get a message to him. Sue's planning an attack on the Lima Pack on the Last Quarter moon of this month."

"Shit!" Hunter exclaimed, starting his own pacing.

"It would seem that we need to move your plan up," Sebastian replied darkly. "And I need to send word to my own Pack to prepare. We are obliged to come to the defense of the Puckermans and the Lima Pack as we left them without a Primary-Alpha."

"My plan required more time than we actually _have_," Hunter answered sadly. "I was going to use your help to gain the Alpha-Leader position in the Columbus Pack, ensuring we had a pack to use against Sue."

Nodding, Sebastian replied, " That would have worked, but now we've been drawn into your conflict with Sue, so we need a new plan."

Before Hunter could reply, Sebastian's gaze took in the Latina striding towards them, hauling a struggling Ethan. "I don't know how he knew where we'd be," she snarled, launching the other Alpha at Hunter and Sebastian's feet. "But I caught him before he managed to take our little get-together to Sue."

Sebastian looked surprised. "You have a traitor?"

Hunter shrugged. "I used him to relay false information to Sue. It was useful to a point. Apparently, Ethan brought his allegiances to Sue and she offered him a mate in return."

"How did you know that?" Ethan demanded, climbing back to his feet.

"I know a lot," Hunter replied smugly. "Now what are we going to do with you?"

"I challenge you," Ethan stated in response.

Sighing, Hunter shook his head. "Of course, to save your own skin, you offer a challenge. If you win, my life and if I win, yours."

"We don't have time for this, Clarington," Sebastian snipped darkly, striding over to Ethan and gripping his bicep. Surprised the other Alpha struggled, Sebastian simply sifting his grip, forcing Ethan to his knees."Would you like the honors?" he offered to the other two wolves. Both shook their heads in confusion. Sebastian grinned wolfishly."As outside Pack witness, I hereby sentence you –" he paused looking at the other two.

"Ethan Thompson," Santana supplied, watching with interest.

"You, Ethan Thompson, a death sentence for being a traitor to your Pack and Alpha-Leader, having sought the Pack-bond of another without cause and supplying said new Pack with information which led to a detrimental outcome and the ultimate demise of your original Pack. How do you plead?"

"Fuck you," Ethan snarled in response, struggling to get out of Sebastian's grip.

"Tsk, tsk," Sebastian clucked darkly. "I guess I'll just take that as a 'guilty'." He twisted the Alpha's head, snapping his neck cleanly. Letting the body drop, he regarded the two shocked wolves. "We have a war to fight," he stated calmly to the others. "No time to dawdle on traitors."

"Jesus, Smythe," Santana breathed. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

He waved her away. "Now, I think we'll send Santana to warn my Pack of the upcoming war. Don't worry, I'll make sure they know to expect you. Hunter and I will head for Lima and try to prepare Puck's pack as best we can; Burt was all about making "peace" instead of war and their Pack lines have too much human, so it's going to be a challenge. Agreed?"

"Agreed," the other Alpha-Leader responded. "What about him?" He nodded towards Jeremiah's prone figure.

"Leave him," Sebastian sighed. "I can't kill him yet since there's no real excuse. He'll just be in our way if we drag him with."

The three Alphas nodded and headed from the warehouse, leaving the two bodies behind. Once the door slamming shut resounded through the warehouse, Jeremiah Smythe allowed his eyes to snap open, knowing he needed to get back to the Indianapolis Pack to war Sue about the Chicago Pack and Hunter Clarington.

* * *

Quinn Fabray's eyes snapped open with a start, her Mate-bond burning in the realization that the man she had been forced to mate was dead. Silent tears of gratitude tickled down her cheeks as she realized that she was finally free. Calming down, she rolled over and snuggled deeper into the warm body sprawled on the bed. Noah Puckerman's arms tightened subconsciously around the newest Beta in his Pack, their new Pack-bond humming with Quinn's happiness.

* * *

"Where the hell is Quinn?!" Sue snarled at the quivering Alpha standing in front of her. The Beta should have been home hours ago, and Sue was starting to think something bigger was going on with regards to the Beta's disappearance.

"She's not coming back," a voice drawled from the doorway causing Sue's gaze to snap to the figure leaning painfully against the doorjamb.

"And where the _hell_ have you been?" she demanded, taking in his bruised and bloody face. "You were suppose to report back in days ago."

"What do you want from me?" he snarled in return, striding into the office and dropping onto a couch. The quivering Alpha made a bee-line for the door now that Sue's attention was elsewhere. "I was forced to follow my cousin around while he searched for his mate, whom you have by the way."

"I am well aware who I have in my possession," Sue replied dismissively with a wave of her hand. "Now what happened to you?"

"Smythe and Clarington have reached an agreement," Jeremiah Smythe replied, wiping his face in the sleeve of his sweater with a grimace.

"I always knew that kid had balls," Sue replied begrudgingly. "I figured he would roll over for me, especially since he brought me Smythe's Beta but I never thought he'd actually double-cross me."

"Yeah, well about that Beta," Jeremiah stated with a sigh. "He managed to convince Quinn to switch loyalties. She warned the Lima Pack of our upcoming attack and now the Chicago Pack is also aware of our plans."

Sue hummed. "Seems I've misread Smythe's bitch. I knew he was strong, but to actually change one of my Beta's loyalties. I'm impressed." She regarded Jeremiah thoughtfully. "I have a new task for you," she stated after some thought. "From your obvious appearance, Smythe doesn't trust but his Beta doesn't know anything about you – "

Surprised, Jeremiah nodded. "With the state I'm in and the fact that I have the Pack-bond for the Chicago Pack, I could easily gain his trust."

"Good because I want Smythe to suffer and losing his Beta to you will help that immensely." She studied him for a minute. "Gain his trust, insinuate that Smythe isn't concerned or coming for him, seduce him. I don't want it to be a forced-bond; I want both their hearts to be broken when they realize they could have been together."

Jeremiah smirked happily. He had seen pictures of the Beta and knew that he had close ties to the San Francisco Pack. Anyone who mated with Blaine Anderson was guaranteed a free-ride and prestige without having to lift a finger, and Jeremiah had just been given free-reign to do everything in his power to make sure he became the Beta's eternal mate. He nodded to Sue and limped from the office, intending to start his seduction of the Beta right away.


	9. Chapter 9: Preparations

"I don't care!" Jeff snarled as he attempted to launch himself at Santana again. "She's responsible for Blaine's kidnapping!" Nick tightened his arm around the Beta, struggling to keep the fighting wolf from managing to actually attack the Alpha.

Standing defiantly before the Second and Beta, Santana replied, "Give me some credit, Blondie. I'm here to warn you about an attack Sue Sylvester is going to launch against the Lima Pack. We all know that if she wins your own pack is going to be at risk."

"And how do we know that you won't betray us to her once you know our plan?" Jeff demanded. He turned to the Primary Alpha beseechingly. "Alpha, how can we trust her?"

Nathaniel sighed, studying the young woman standing before him. Sebastian had called to warn him of her arrival. The Alpha-Leader had only had time to explain the need for Nathaniel to consider what the Second had to explain before he was pulled away, stating he would be with the Lima Pack, hoping to prepare them for the upcoming battle.

"We need to listen to what this Second has to say," he murmured quietly, causing Jeff to stiffen and quiet-down in surprise. "She was sent with a warning from Sebastian which we need to consider. Your Alpha-Leader has reason to believe that Sue Sylvester is going to attack Lima, and if that happens, we will be left vulnerable."

"But what about Blaine?" Jeff asked quietly. "We're going to abandon our pack-mate?"

"Your defeat of Sue will help Blaine," Santana offered, her own temper in check as she realized that the anger directed at her was more from concern about their lost pack-mate than feelings concerning her. "She currently has Blaine as a captive."

Surprised, Nathaniel turned to consider the young Alpha. "I'm going to need you to explain that further. I understand _you_ were part of the group which kidnapped Blaine."

"I was," Santana admitted softly. "It was part of our deal with Sue so she wouldn't kill our pups. Hunter, our Alpha-Leader, agreed to help distract your Alpha-Leader by taking his mate. It was done to protect the remaining members of our pack that Sue didn't kill when she attacked us."

"Are Sebastian and Blaine aware of this detail?" Nick asked, beginning to understand why his Alpha-Leader would abandon his search for his mate to help the Lima Pack.

"Yes," she answered. "Blaine actually volunteered to be handed over to Sue to provide us with an insider; that's how we knew about Sue's change in her plans to attack the Lima Pack. She's moved up the timeframe by months. Sebastian has gone with my own Alpha-Leader to help Lima prepare."

Nathaniel sighed deeper, settling back into his seat. "Nick, I'm going to need you to collect all the Alpha-Leaders together in the library. It would appear we are to prepare for battle. Jeff have the Betas prepare the first aid things we're going to need and set it all in Sebastian's SUV. You and your pack will head to Lima ahead of us and provide Sebastian with any help he may need in preparing the Lima Pack for the attack." He turned to Santana. "What to do with you," he mused softly.

"Please, Alpha, could I return to my Alpha-Leader. I need to stand at his side," she implored.

Nodding softly, Nathaniel replied, "I anticipated that you would ask that. You may go, but if you betray any of my pack, I won't rest until you have been caught and punished, do you understand?"

Santana nodded. "I understand Alpha. Thank you."

She followed Nick and Jeff out of the room and into the hallway. They were instantly surrounded by Sebastian's pack, all of the members trying to speak at once. The one voice that brought silence to the group was Brittany's as she all but shrieked in excitement, "SANTANA!"

Surprised, the Alpha caught her mate-to-be in her arms, happiness clearly written over her face. "Brittany?" she gasped in surprise, hugging the Beta tightly.

"This is ridiculous," Hunter groaned as he watched Sebastian chuck another Alpha across the sparring mat with barely any effort.

"No kidding," Sebastian grunted, coming over and scrutinizing those gathered in pairs sparring.

Noah Puckerman shrugged apologetically. "Burt always felt violence didn't serve to rectify anything. Our best fighters were me and David, whom you killed," he reminded the Chicago Alpha-Leader.

Sebastian snorted. "And that idea is what has got your pack into trouble," he pointed out.

Sighing softly, Noah replied, "I know and now we're stuck trying to figure out how to whip the Alpha's of my pack into a well-oiled machine to help protect our pack."

"Mercedes!" Hunter suddenly barked at the Alpha. The girl simply glared at the Alpha-Leader where she was using an emery board on her nails and chatting to Rachel. "Rachel! Get back to work!"

"Hell no!" Mercedes snarled back. "This is stupid and I never signed up for none of this."

Sebastian grunted in irritation and stalked over to the two women, Noah on his heels. "You're an Alpha," Sebastian stated darkly. "It is your duty to protect the pack." He seized the emery board and snapped it in half.

"Noah!" Rachel whined in response to Sebastian's actions. "This is stupid. Would it be so bad that Sue took control of our Pack?"

"You're an idiot," Hunter broke in from across the room. "My Pack was decimated by Sue; she killed everyone. I was only spared because we were on a recon mission."

"I'm sure we could come up with a reason for Sue to adopt us. It would be beneficial to our Pack to be part of Sue's movement; it would protect us," Rachel retorted. "She's going to become the leader of all the Packs in the mid-west, so why not join now."

"You have no idea what having Sue as a leader will do to the Packs," a new, soft voice stated. "I was part of the Indianapolis Pack under Sue. Without Blaine I would be dead right now. Sue doesn't care about anyone or anything except her next power trip. She'll roll through your Pack, kill the members she doesn't find useful and move onto the next Pack. And for your information, lazy Alphas are useless to her."

"What would you know?" Mercedes hissed angrily at Quinn. "You're a traitor to your own Pack."

"That's enough!" Noah bellowed, breaking up the argument and sending a scathing look at Mercedes. "You will not speak to a member of our pack in that manner, especially not a Beta. You and Rachel need to get your act together or I'll let Sebastian take on your training personally."

She lowered her eyes in submission to her Alpha-Leader, realizing that Sebastian personally taking on training her and Rachel would not be a good idea. Turning back to Rachel, Mercedes indicated that they should begin to practice again.

"Thanks a lot," Sebastian muttered sourly as he and Noah moved further among the ranks of Alphas, correcting and instructing.

Noah shrugged. "I knew using you as a warning would be the best solution to getting those two motivated. They saw what you did to Dave when he threatened Blaine and know that they don't want to be on your bad side."

"Besides," Hunter chimed in. "Everyone knows about the legendary Smythe temper. Just look at it as another step in getting your mate back."

Sebastian snorted in response before wandering over to two of the Alphas who seemed to be having problems throwing each other.

"You have a new roommate, Runt," Sue Sylvester called into the room before launching Jeremiah at the Beta. "Make sure he doesn't die since I don't want to deal with his stink."

Blaine knelt beside the prone body, giving him a quick check before leveling his glare at the Primary-Alpha. "I'm going to need a first aid kit. You've done quite a number on him."

"Deal," Sue retorted before slamming the door shut and locking it. She hoped that Jeremiah would be able to seduce the Beta; it would provide her with further leverage and some revenge for Blaine turning Quinn against her.

Venturing into the bathroom, Blaine wet a face cloth with warm water and returned to the groaning man on the floor. "Are you alright?" he asked, rolling the man onto his back and beginning to clean the blood from his face.

"I will be," the Alpha affirmed, sighing softly at the ministrations from Blaine. "Thank you."

Smiling softly, Blaine sat back on his heels and offered the man a hand to sit up. "I think you'll live," he offered. "I'm Blaine."

Jeremiah feigned shock. "Oh man," he chuckled. "I was sent by your mate to find you. I didn't expect to find you and get myself captured at the same time. I'm Jeremiah Smythe."

"Smythe?" Blaine questioned, confusion marring his face. He knew for a fact that Sebastian didn't have any siblings and cousins were limited.

"Hm," Jeremiah hummed in confirmation. "I'm Sebastian's cousin but I live in the city proper. I'm a few years older, and bridge the gap between Packs. For less confusion of trying to compete between Alphas, I report to the Pack-Leader with your Pack-mates older brothers and sisters."

"Oh," Blaine responded, keeping the apprehension and distrust of the other wolf from being apparent. Sebastian had never mentioned a cousin, and Blaine wasn't going to believe anything this wolf said without first confirming with his mate. "Let's get you fully cleaned up and rested. We can figure out where to go in the morning. Maybe we'll be able to escape from here."

"Okay," Jeremiah agreed, secretly pleased that the Beta seemed so willing to trust him. Sebastian would need to work on training his Beta to not be so quick to have faith in strangers. He allowed Blaine to help him up and limp to the bathroom for a shower.


	10. Chapter 10: Failed Seduction

**Chapter 10: Failed Seduction**

**A/N: **I know, I know...I seem to have to apologize a lot recently. I wanted to be on a regular schedule for updating and it seems to not have materialized. It didn't help that I was out of the country for 2+ weeks with limited access to internet or that my muse abandoned me exactly when this story was starting to get really, really exciting.

Anyway, to make up for it to all my loyal followers, I have included the rest of Wolf Pack Wars and am gearing up for the next segment (if you guys are still interested, drop me a line so I know that someone out there will actually read it). As well, I am working diligently on my other stories, but have no idea when they'll be updated as of yet. Hopefully, Wolf Pack Revival will be on a more stable time-line, although I am always looking for inspiration so if you guys want to discuss what can / will / won't happen, PM me; I love ideas that I can try to incorporate.

Sorry and once again thanks for all your lovely reviews, followings, etc. It does motivate me, I swear.

* * *

"Have you managed to seduce him yet?" Sue demanded as she turned to glare at Jeremiah. "We move out later today to attack Lima."

"No," Jeremiah replied, sighing in frustration and throwing himself back onto the couch in her office. His face had healed to the point where only small, yellow bruises were obvious. "The Beta is oblivious to my advances." He paused thoughtfully. "Maybe it's because he's never been in heat before."

Snorting, Sue shook her head and settled behind her desk. "Or you're an idiot," she offered. "The Beta probably understands exactly what you are trying to do but his devotion to his mate-to-be is so absolute that he would never consider another."

"There is no way someone would have that type of devotion, especially since he's been your captive for the better part of a month and has had no contact, not even a whisper, that Sebastian is even looking for him."

"We underestimate the boy, Jeremiah," Sue insisted. "He was able to change the loyalties of my most devoted Beta within the span of two days. There is more to Blaine than we ever thought."

"Whatever," Jeremiah replied sullenly. "If he won't fall to my charm, then I'll just take what I want."

Glaring, Sue shook her head sharply. "You will not rape a boy," she ordered darkly. "If I hear of one hair on his head being damaged, I'll rip out your heart and feed it to your quivering corpse. Smythe's bitch was never meant to be hurt, simply used. Do I make myself clear?"

Jeremiah scowled, but nodded sullenly. "Crystal," he answered begrudgingly.

"Good." She leaned back in her chair and studied him. "We are taking Smythe's bitch with us to the attack and you will stand guard over him."

Confused, Jeremiah tried to work through why she planned to take their prisoner with them. "Won't he just get in the way?" he demanded.

"No. If I leave him here, Smythe will attack the Estate while we are otherwise preoccupied trying to take the Lima Pack. I will not have our pups and betas left without protection and vulnerable to the Chicago Pack. Blaine will be your responsibility and he will be coming with us. If I hear one word about him being damaged – "

"Yeah, yeah," Jeremiah waved away her threat dismissively. "You'll rip out my heart, blah, blah, blah." Secretly, he was pleased by this turn of events. Sue would be preoccupied with the attack, leaving him to deal with the Beta as he saw fit. He knew he wanted Blaine and would forcefully take him as a mate if necessary. Whether it was here at the Estate or elsewhere, Jeremiah vowed that Blaine would be his and his revenge on his cousin would be complete.

"Good, now get out," Sue ordered, watching with satisfaction as the Alpha scrambled to comply with the order. She didn't trust Jeremiah Smythe and intended to kill him once she was done with the business regarding the Lima Pack. Sue knew she wouldn't have to fear repercussions from anyone and young Smythe might even see it as a gift which would help to broker some peace terms until she was ready to attack the Chicago Pack as well.

* * *

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt growled to himself as he watched Sebastian, Hunter, and Noah Puckerman attempt to wrangle his friends into defending his Pack. "This is all your fault." Rationally, Kurt should have known that blaming Blaine for Sue's impending attack and the reason he wasn't named Second to Puck, falling to side for another Alpha in the Pack, Alicia, had nothing to do with Blaine however the Alpha couldn't help but feel all the issues, past and present, he faced were the outcome of Blaine Anderson joining their Pack.

Kurt knew of Sue's plan to bring the Beta to the battle and he planned to take full advantage of her distracted state to enact his revenge on the Beta. Blaine Anderson was going to die tomorrow, and hopefully, so would his mate. He left the hill overlooking the wolves below to prepare.

* * *

"Alright, everybody fall out and get some sleep," Puck ordered, halting the practice his Pack was doing. He watched as members of his, Sebastian's, and Hunter's Pack s morphed back into the human forms and came to attention. "Intelligence suggests Sue will make her move tomorrow at first moon. Everyone be on the lookout for suspicious behavior. I want to avoid any surprises tomorrow." He glanced over at Hunter and Sebastian, quietly asking if they had anything to add.

"Those of you who do not muster out tomorrow," Sebastian stated, aiming a glare at Mercedes and Rachel for good measure. "Will be hunted down and killed like the dogs you are. I expect all Alphas ready and willing to defend your Pack and brethren."

"We are the last line of defence against Sue," Hunter added. "If she gets through our ranks, she will kill every Beta and pup within our Packs. It is our duty as Alphas of our Packs to protect what is ours."

The words heavy in the air causing, the Alphas gathered contemplating the words from the three Alpha-Leaders. They all knew that win or lose, some of them would not live to see the future.

* * *

"How was your meeting with Sue?" Blaine asked, eyeing Jeremiah as the Alpha re-entered "their" prison. He was curled up in the window seat, reading a book. Anything to pass the time until he was reunited with this Pack.

Jeremiah scowled. "What are you talking about?" he demanded, realizing that Sue may have been right about underestimating the Beta.

Blaine snorted in reply. "You must think I'm stupid," he offered, getting up from his seat, leaving his book in place. He could feel the tension and nervous energy in the air from Jeremiah. "I know that you are Sue's informant," he added, eyeing the ridged pose the Alpha adopted as he became aware that the Beta was never fooled. Blaine wondered if it was a good idea to antagonize the volatile Alpha before steeling himself. He needed Jeremiah to be angry; it would lead the Alpha to making bad decisions and he wanted to ensure Sue wouldn't leave him in the Alpha's care while the Packs fought. He wasn't stupid and he knew the Alpha would take what he had been trying to achieve through seduction. Blaine would not allow himself to be force mated to this man; he would rather the physical damage he knew would come from antagonizing the angry wolf.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jeremiah denied, stepping closer to the Beta.

"Nope, you must be the stupid one," Blaine quipped, ignoring the words from Jeremiah. He kept in his flinch when Jeremiah stepped closer still and growled a warning. "I know Sue's 'interrogation' methods personally, and you, Idiot, have never been interrogated by her or her Pack." He refused to retreat as Jeremiah invaded his personal space. "Never mind your poor attempt at seduction. Did you really think I would be tempted by a poor excuse of an Alpha like you?" Blaine sneered. "Sebastian is ten-times the Alpha and one-hundred times the leader you would ever be. No wonder he beat you at such a young age."

Blaine may have looked like he was reading, but he had gathered a lot of information from the guards outside his door when Jeremiah had been taken away for 'interrogation'. He had heard the story of how his mate had defeated the other Alpha and all but exiled him. Knowing this bit of information, he had gathered that Jeremiah had bragged about taking him as a mate, wanted or not. Steeling himself, Blaine knew he would have to take matters into his own hands to ensure his protection from the Alpha.

The strike was hard and across the face, causing a split lip. "Shut up, Bitch," Jeremiah hissed.

Laughing hollowly, Blaine replied, "Such a big, bad wolf. Beating up a Beta." He winced internally as another blow landed on his face.

"I'll teach you manners and to respect your Alpha," Jeremiah roared, a few more blows connecting. "Sebastian should have taught you properly." Blaine landed with a pained grunt on the carpet.

Shaking off the wooziness from the blows, Blaine spat out a gob of blood, and glanced up, through the blossoming black eye, at the towering Alpha above him. "When my mate gets his hands on you, he'll break every bone in your body," Blaine promised, grinning darkly at the Alpha. "And I'll watch as he draws out your death, long and painful," he promised. "If I don't take your life myself."

Jeremiah responded with a few more blows, eventually knocking the Beta into unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 11: Battle

**Chapter 11: Battle**

"I thought I told you one hair," Sue hissed, taking in the prone body of the Beta laid out on the bed.

"I came in here from our meeting and he was already on the floor, damaged," Jeremiah lied smoothly. "I cleaned him up the best I could with the limited resources in here. He's been out cold since then. I think one of the guards was attempting to subdue him."

Sue glared over her shoulder at the closed door. "I'll have his head," she vowed darkly. Turning back to the prone figure, she handed a hypodermic needle to Jeremiah. "This is the similar to the stuff they used to kidnap him from the airport. If he wakes up before we've managed to transport him to Lima, inject him with that. It'll keep him pliant and on the edge of consciousness." She glanced back once more at the Beta. "I'll make sure the man who did this is punished," she promised to the unconscious boy before leaving the room.

* * *

"Here they come," Sebastian stated, gaze trailing over the multitude of cars, vans, and trailers parked on the outskirts of Lima.

"Looks like Sue has brought her entire pack to take us on," Hunter observed, his own gaze starting to count the wolves emerging from the multiple vehicles.

"Well take them," Puck answered confidently, eyeing their own group of wolves. "Nathaniel should be here within the next twenty minutes and between the Chicago Pack and our own numbers, Sue doesn't stand a chance."

"I hope you're right," Sebastian sighed before turning away towards his own Pack.

"Where are you going?" Hunter asked, attention drawn from counting Sue's forces.

"To send my scout to find Blaine," Sebastian answered. "She would have brought him with instead of leaving him behind. She couldn't trust us not to attack her Estate and vulnerable members of her pack while she waged war here."

Puck nodded. "That makes sense. She would have left the Betas and pups behind."

"Exactly." Sebastian replied, already calling for David.

* * *

Blaine blinked awake, shifting and trying to stretch. A rattle caught his attention and he glanced at his own wrist which seemed to be shackled to the headboard of a bed. He realized with a start that he wasn't in the room he had called prison for the last month or so, but rather chained to a bed which appeared to be in a trailer. He rattled his new accessory again, hoping to see if he could pull it out of the wall to no avail.

"Oh good, you're awake," Jeremiah sneered from where he was leaning on the door jamb.

Feelings of fear coursed through Blaine as he realized that somehow his plan to keep Jeremiah as far away from his as possible had backfired. "Leave me alone," Blaine stuttered, propelling himself to the head of the bed using his feet, mindful of the approaching Alpha.

Jeremiah chuckled threateningly. "That's not going to happen," he answered. "You're going to become my mate whether you want it or not." He advanced onto the bed and closer to the Beta.

Blaine let out a curdling scream for help, hoping someone would hear and come to his aid in stopping the deranged Alpha. Jeremiah hit him in the face, abruptly ending his cries for help. Dazed, Blaine could only pray that someone had heard him.

* * *

All around the war, skirmishes and battles were taking place. The peace Nathaniel had tried to negotiate with Sue Sylvester had flopped and now the two were engaged in a battle to the death, their fight having spread throughout the two packs, as wolves of all shapes and forms snarled and wrestled to the death.

David skirted around the field of battle, dodging attempts to stop him and slinking into the shadows when necessary. He was on a mission for his Alpha-Leader and nothing could dissuade him from his course. He had looped the few miles south of town towards where Sue had set up camp when he heard a familiar voice scream. Darting towards the sound, he managed to pick up a familiar scent. Scowling to himself, he head in the direction of Jeremiah Smythe, never doubting that the other Alpha would know exactly where to find Blaine.

He rounded a corner and stopped at a trailer was covered in the rogue's scent. Growling low in his throat, he threw open the door and bound into the trailer, following the whimpers into the back bedroom. Seeing his Alpha-Leader's intended chained to a bed and the rogue looming above him, David darted forward, pulling the unsuspecting Alpha away from Blaine.

Jeremiah turned and snapped at the hand pulling him away from Blaine, surprised to find a pair of brown anger-glinting eyes glaring back at him. He was suddenly flung across the room, hitting the door frame with a resounding crash and falling to the floor. David crouched at the foot of the bed, growling darkly at the other male, intent on protecting the beta.

"David," Blaine breathed, taking in the form of his pack-mate. He had hoped that Sebastian would send help and hadn't been disappointed.

"You stupid, Pup," Jeremiah raged, climbing back to his feet and lunging at the other Alpha. "I'm going to kill you."

They began to tussle, both trying to shift in the cramped space of the trailer.

* * *

Nathaniel clamped his powerful jaw around the back of Sue's neck and shook his head ferociously from side-to-side, clinging to the struggling wolf as she died. With a final vicious twist, Sue's neck broke and her body dropped to the ground.

Staggering a few steps away from his opponent's body, he let loose a victor howl which echoed across the field. It was met by his own Pack's responding howl. Shifting, he cradled his arm to his side, the bone protruding from the skin due to him shifting while it was broken. He took in the carnage around him with sorrow, noting that not only had most of Sue's pack been decimated, but he, too, had lost members. Without a doubt, Nathaniel knew it would take time for all four Packs involved to recover from this fight.

Eyes scanning, he noted that Sebastian seemed alright. Turning his attention to those around him, he sent out a quiet signal for his Pack to gather those remaining members belonging to Sue. Now he would have to sort out the mess.


	12. Chapter 12: Mate

**Chapter 12: Mate**

Sebastian growled darkly, shifting back to his human form and wrapping his arms around the neck of his human opponent, twisting harshly and feeling the bone break with a resounding crack. He dropped the dead body at his feet and glanced to his left where Hunter ripped the leg from another wolf, the wolf's dying wails adding to the mountain of sound echoing around the outskirts of Lima. The battle seemed to be winding down as the sun began to drift into the sky. Turning, Sebastian winced at the carnage around them. Bodies, some wolf, some human, some somewhere in transition littered the field.

He felt, more than saw, Hunter shift and lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss, Brother," Hunter offered quietly, knowing that the Chicago Pack, and most likely some of Sebastian's sub-pack lay on the field.

Sighing, Sebastian glanced over at Hunter. "I've lost one," he offered quietly. "Cordelia was killed while trying to help a wounded member of our pack. Wes was too late to save her." He frowned, his stomach starting to pitch. "No, no, no," he whispered suddenly, as his stomach turned and another was ripped from their bond. "David!" He felt Hunter support him as the wave of nausea and gut-wrenching pain of losing a bond-mate shifted through his Pack. He heard Wes wail in loss, followed by Nick and the rest of the Pack. Fear tore through Sebastian, and he shrugged off Hunter's hand. "Oh God, Blaine," he whispered, starting to run towards Sue's camp.

"Seb!" followed the Alpha-Leader.

"David was sent to find my mate!" Sebastian explained as he dodged and weaved through the remaining skirmishes.

"Oh shit," Hunter breathed, putting on a burst of speed and keeping pace with the other Alpha-Leader. Jeff fell into step beside them as they passed, knowing instinctively that the other male Beta of his pack would need him.

* * *

"Why would you do that?" Blaine cried, watching as Jeremiah dropped the dead form of David to the floor. "Why would you kill my pack-mate?" Tears were running down his face unbidden.

"He would have told my cousin exactly where to find you," Jeremiah sneered, indifferent to the Beta's distress. "He interfered with our mate-bonding." He pushed Blaine back onto the bed and dropped his weight on the Beta as Blaine attempted to dislodge him.

"I will never mate with you," Blaine jeered. "I'll kill you first." Attempting to swing at the Alpha, he wrist was caught when the cuff pulled taunt.

Jeremiah chuckled darkly, nosing at the Beta's neck as Blaine bucked harder, trying to throw the man from him. "You won't have a choice, Bitch," he stated darkly. "Once we are mates, you will never be able to hurt me."

"Get off me!" Blaine screamed, hoping his distress would be heard outside the trailer. The blow to his face caused him to whimper in pain.

"Shut up," Jeremiah hissed, sitting back on his heels, still straddling the Beta. "No one is going to save you."

He ripped open the Beta's shirt and grinned darkly as Blaine tried to shy away. "Please, please," the Beta pleaded. "Please don't do this."

"I don't care what you want," Jeremiah informed the struggling boy. "You will be my mate and my cousin will be so heartbroken that he will die quickly at my hand, leaving me as the new Alpha-Leader."

Blaine whimpered and tried to struggle away from the Alpha. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the trailer door being opened. "Kindly take your hands off my mate, Cousin," a voice growled darkly, wrenching Jeremiah from Blaine and slamming him into the side of the trailer, causing the whole structure to rattle from the force. Unlike David, Sebastian didn't let go of the other Alpha, holding him prone to the wall.

"Why, Cousin, I was just coming to find you," Jeremiah replied. "I found your Beta and he freaked out when I approached."

"Buillshit," Hunter stated from where he stood in the door. Blaine's eyes took in the other Alpha-Leader and he caught a glimpse of Jeff at the Alpha's shoulder. "Are you alright Blaine?" he asked kindly, taking in the Beta's shaking form . He stepped aside and allowed Jeff to approach the terrified boy. Blaine began to whimper , heat pooling in his stomach, feelings starting to rush through him unbidden. The proximity to his intended coupled with the heightened sexual tension in the room was affecting him.

"You made my mate cry and bleed," Sebastian growled, focus on the Alpha struggling in his grip. Jeremiah had no hope to get away from the angry Alpha-Leader. "If I had more time, I'd make you pay slowly." Wrapping his arms around Jeremiah's head, he snapped the Alpha's neck without preamble, letting the body tumble to the floor.

Turning, he took in his distressed mate. "What's going on, Jeff?" he demanded, watching as Blaine curled into a ball, whimpering.

Jeff sighed. "Blaine's shut down for a little while," he offered, running a hand through the other Beta's curls, trying to sooth him. "Watching David die, and almost being raped has caused him to need a mental break." He moved away and motioned for Sebastian to pick up his mate. "Let's get him out of here and taken care of. It should help."

* * *

Warmth and safety were the first things Blaine felt as he regained consciousness. He was wrapped firmly in someone's arms and when the scent reached him he burrowed further into the warm embrace, eliciting a chuckle from his intended.

"I'm glad you decided to rejoin us," Sebastian stated quietly, nuzzling at his intended's ear.

Blaine whined softly and let his eyes pop open, gaze taking in the amused faces of his Pack and Hunter's. "Where m I?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and sitting up slightly.

"A hotel in Lima," Wes offered, scratching absently at the bandage covering half his face. April swatted his hand away.

"Stop scratching," she admonished. "It won't heal properly otherwise."

"What happened?" Blaine asked in alarm, sitting up straighter and taking in the multitude of wounds his Pack supported.

"Battle, Blaine," Nick replied with a cheeky grin and a small laugh when Jeff swatted him playfully. Blaine noted his leg was in a cast. "Some Indianapolis wolf decided to take a chunk of my leg and Wes took a scratch to the face."

Alarmed, Blaine turned in Sebastian's grip, eyes roaming, trying to distinguish any recognizable wounds on his intended. He started to hyperventilate slightly as his imagination began to flicker through all the scenarios. A calming hand to his face, brought the room back into focus. "Relax, Runt," Sebastian replied quietly, taking in Blaine's distress. "I'm fine." He grinned lewdly. "I'll even let you check me over later."

"Now," Blaine growled back, standing and pulling his Alpha to his feet. He surprised himself at the insistence, heat pooling in his stomach at the idea of seeing his mate naked. Sebastian looked taken back by Blaine's insistence as he eyed his mate.

Gazing, looking over the figures in their room, he indicated with a nod of his head to the door. "I think my mate might be in heat," he joked to the Pack. "Now get out so I can ravish him."

Catcalls and chuckles followed them as the Pack hastily exited the room. "Don't do anything I wouldn't," Hunter called with a laugh as he closed the hotel room door.

* * *

"Why haven't we done that before?" Blaine moaned wantonly, as he stretched before curling up beside his naked mate.

Sebastian laughed. "That would be because I wanted to court you properly," he stated, nuzzling Blaine's curls. "Not that I'm complaining. If you ever want to play nurse-maid and check me over for battle wounds, I whole-heartedly volunteer."

"Shut up," Blaine said, swatting playfully at Sebastian's chest. "After everything we've been through, I needed to make sure you were alright." He smirked before laying a kiss to the place he smacked before trailing kisses down Sebastian's chest.

Moaning quietly as Blaine sucked on his nipple, he growled and rolled them over. "I think it's my turn to play doctor," he winked and began lavishing his mate with affection.

* * *

Kurt growled darkly and punched the wall in frustration, eyes trailing over the field. He had been too late to take his revenge out on Blaine and his mate, the battle and Sue's death happening sooner than he anticipated. His gaze wandered over to the two Alphas at his side. He knew that Puck would soon be after them as traitors; they had hid away during the battle, refusing to defend the Pack.

"We'll get revenge, Kurt, " Mercedes promised as she watched the Chicago Pack continue to haul bodies to the fire trench. "You'll get your revenge for your father."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Kurt demanded, knowing that the death of Sue had severly sidetracked his plans.

"Don't worry, Kurt," Rachel replied confidently. "I have a plan."


	13. Epilogue: Aftermath

**Epilogue****: Aftermath **

"How are you doing, Baby?" Heather asked quietly, taking in the haggard form of her pup. Blaine was standing at the floor to ceiling picture window, starring out across the Bay, face creased and warn. He was absent-mindedly rubbing his stomach, soothing himself and his growing pup. She knew he wasn't sleeping well; that being separated from Sebastian and the Pack as well as the night terrors which caused him to wake up screaming and crying hysterically each night were taking their toll on him. Cooper had insisted he come home after the chaos in Ohio; Blaine couldn't even bare to come close to the Estate yet; it reminded him too much of his time in captivity with Sue. From what they had gathered, he had kept a brave front and had insisted that being a captive hadn't had any impact on him; Heather and Cooper let him keep this little lie.

He turned, trying to force a smile before giving up. "Fine," he mumbled, struggling to school his features into indifference. His lip quivered as he struggled to maintain control.

"Oh, Blaine," she sighed, moving forward and embracing him in a tight hug.

"I just want it to stop hurting," he cried, face buried in her shirt as his shoulders shook in sobs.

"It will, Baby," she promised, stroking his curls soothingly. "Sebastian will be here soon, and time will heal all wounds, Blaine." She pulled away slightly, and wiped away his tears. "You feel it more because taking a life goes against our very nature and you feel responsible for David's death. I know how much it hurts, and with the Pack-bond in such disarray with David and Cordelia gone, there isn't any way for you to provide comfort to each other."

He stepped back, brushing tiredly at his face. "What if Sebastian doesn't want me anymore?" he whispered, facing some of the fear which under laid his unhappiness.

Heather stared at him, shocked. "Why would you think that, Baby?"

Blaine sighed and turned back to the window, gaze once again starring at nothing. "He's block me completely," he murmured in quiet heartbreak. "I knew he wasn't happy that I got involved, but I couldn't let Sue hurt our Pack. And with David being dead because of me, I –"

"Blaine, no," she denied. "David died protecting a Pack-mate and a Beta. He knew it was his duty and responsibility but he did not diebecause of _you_. He died protecting the Pack in a war. Any Alpha would be proud to say that a fellow brother laid down his life in duty." She paused thoughtfully. "Have you ever thought that Sebastian is blocking you in the Pack-bond because he knows how much you're hurting? That he doesn't want to add to your grief with his own? I'm sure your mate has his own demons to fight. I remember the first time Cooper lost a Pack-brother in battle. It took him weeks to recover from the loss and he blocked me completely for the first week because he was afraid of sharing his burden of remorse and guilt." She moved over and ran her hand down his hair once more. "Sebastian will work through this and you'll both be okay, I promise."

He didn't reply, simply went back to starring into space. Sighing, she left him, knowing that he needed to work through his grief. As she moved into the kitchen, Cooper looked up from his report, a frown marring his face. "How is he?" he inquired, sensing the anguish his own mate was feeling.

"Coping as best he can. He's afraid Sebastian won't want him anymore," Heather replied, dropping into her mate's lap with an unhappy sigh. "And his mate isn't even aware of the pup yet."

Cooper frowned and just hugged her tight, his own feelings of remorse, regret, and sadness humming between them as he understood what his pup was going through.

* * *

The doorbell ringing pulled Blaine from his stupor, and he realized with a start that the sun was setting across the bay in brilliant flashes of red, gold, and oranges. He vaguely remembered Cooper mentioning he and Heather having some Pack-duty they needed to attend to and that they would be back around midnight.

Sighing, he made his way towards the apartment door, wondering who would be bothering them since the Pack knew that Cooper wouldn't be there. Without looking, he pulled open the door, unable to care what waited on the other side although he could hear Cooper's voice in his ear admonishing him about being reckless and to think of the life growing inside of him.

Sebastian stood on the other side, face drawn and worn, eyes tired and longing. "Blaine," he breathed at the sight of his intended. He stepped forward and wrapped the Beta in a strong hug, burying his face in Blaine's unruly curls.

Blaine hugged back, breathing in the scent of his Alpha. Pulling back, he spluttered, "What are you doing here? I thought –"

"I should have come sooner," Sebastian admitted, pulling the Beta back into his arms and tightening his embrace. "I knew you needed time, and I gave you as much as I could, but God, it was torture B."

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered, tears causing wet spots to appear in Sebastian's shirt where his face was pressed. "So sorry."

Frowning, Sebastian dropped a kiss on his mate's head. "Sorry for what?" he asked gently. "You saved the Lima Pack and our own, Blaine."

"For David, and the stupid war."

"B, Blaine, none of that was your fault. The war was Sue being power hungry and thinking it was a good idea to attack. We had left the Lima Pack vulnerable after Burt's death and made no attempts to rectify the situation. And David. David did what any Alpha would do, he died protecting the Pack. You should be proud of him, Blaine, because I am. David was a great warrior who, unfortunately, paid the ultimate cost." Sebastian pulled back and looked Blaine in the eyes, trying to convey to the Beta that he wasn't angry or upset.

"And Cordy? And Nick? And Wes?"

"That's thing about war, B, there are casualties. Some survive with reminders, and others – well others – pay the ultimate sacrifice, but none of that was your fault."

"But you blocked me," Blaine whispered quietly, trying to understand what Sebastian was conveying. "I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"Oh, B, that's far from the reality. I knew how hard you were taking this and was afraid to add to your grief with my own. I can't lose you, B, and I thought that all our grief combined would push you over; you were barely coping as it was."

Blaine didn't deny the assessment, just sighed and tried to bury himself further into Sebastian's embrace. He felt the Alpha-Leader's hold tighten before releasing him and pushing him at arm's length, face intent, gaze piercing. Blaine whined at the distance. "Why do you smell funny?" Sebastian asked, trying to puzzle out the change in his intended. "Like a mix of your scent and mine."

Smiling softly, Blaine let his hand drift to his stomach, rubbing soothing circles. He felt Sebastian's gaze travel the path of his hand and he was suddenly engulfed in a harder embrace. "How? When?" the Alpha all but whimpered into his mate's hair, arms tight around the boy he loved.

"After the battle," Blaine replied quietly, sighing in contentment at being held by his mate. "When we – um – made love for the first time." He paused, and pulled back slightly, wanting to see his mate's face. "It's a boy," he added, watching as Sebastian's whole demure changed.

Growling, Sebastian swooped in and pressed a demanding and hungry kiss to his mate's lips, plundering Blaine's mouth, trying to pour out the love, need, desire, and all encompassing feelings he had for his mate. When he pulled back, he stared into Blaine's gaze. "God, I love you," Sebastian breathed, swooping in for another kiss.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Sue's attempts to take the Lima Pack and move onto the directly was idiotic. She should have known that the Chicago Pack would have put up a fight."

Kurt nodded, settling back in his chair and regarding the wolf across from him. "I agree. I think we need to secure your future as Primary-Alpha here in Columbus and then we'll worry about taking on Nathaniel and Sebastian Smythe." He glanced at his two friends, Rachel and Mercedes nodding in agreement with his assessment.

"And how do you propose we do that?" William Shuester asked, settling more comfortably in his chair and regarding the three Alphas before him.

"Well..." Rachel began.

_Fin_.

* * *

**A/N: **And so ends Wolf Pack Wars...I have another part to this series that I'm thinking about. Drop me a line and let me know if you want to hear the rest of the story. Also, I'm always up for ideas and things you want to see in the chapters, so let me know through review or PM if there is anything in particular you want to see happen, or character you would like introduced, etc.


End file.
